moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Czerwony smok
Historia nie w realnym świecie jakich wiele. Bo w końcu wielu z nas chcę oderwać się od codzienności. Nie będzie to jednak historia jednej postaci. Gdyż żyje zbyt wieloma postaciami by wyróżnić jedną. Prolog: Gdzieś na wschodzie pod pasmem gór było niewielkie królestwo . Nie był to kraj ani gorący ani skuty lodem. Nie był mocarstwem jednak miał wpływ na handel zagraniczny dzięki bogatemu złożu surowców. Nie rozwijał się co prawda prężnie , choć błędem by było mówić że wszystko stanęło w miejscu. Ot takie niewielkie królestwo na uboczu. Królestwo to jednak nie należało do samych ludzi choć oni tak uważali. Tu mieszkało wiele istnień których ludzki rozum nie potrafił pojąć. Duchy, żywiołaki, nimfy, duszki,biesy ale pośród nich znajdowały się smoki. Odmienne od wymienionych wcześniej gdyż nie związanych z zaświatami. Wielkie szlachetne bestie zamieszkujące góry i okolice, zbyt dumne by opuścić to miejsce nawet po wiekach napierania ludzi. Mieszkańcy jednak nie walczyli już od dawna z tymże istotami dawno zrozumieli że nie mogą walczyć z naturą. Nie oznacza to jednak że istoty magiczne i ludzie żyją w pokoju. Wielki smoczy cień zjawił się nad górskim szczytem. Wielkie, potężne skrzydła przysłoniły słońce, sprawiając że z góry widać tylko czarną sylwetkę na niebieskim niebie. Góry jedna z niewielu bezpiecznych smoczych ostoi gdzie mogą odbyć się dziwne spotkania o jakich człowiek nie ma prawa wiedzieć. Majestatyczny fioletowy smok miną koronę gór i wylądował tuż za nią. Jak zawsze wdrapał się do ukrytej smoczej nory, jak wiele smoków przed nim. Nieprawdopodobnie wielka jaskinia w której teraz kłębiło się wiele łuskowatych dziwnych stworzeń . Jednak warczały na siebie inne spały jeszcze inne pielęgnowały skrzydła. Obcy wziął by to wszystko za zwykłe lęgowisko. Jednak wprawne smocze oko dostrzeże że jest tu zbyt wiele wrogich sobie smoków by żyć w jednej jaskini. Nagle zapadła cisza do jaskini wleciał ostatni smok, rykną zaznaczając że czas zebrania. Wszystkie smoki były uważnie wpatrzone w szaro czerwonego smoka. Ten wylądował na środku dumnie pokazał skrzydła żeby nikt to niego się nie zbliżał. Rozłożył na ziemi swój czerwony pióropusz pełen długich szpikulców ukrytych między piórami. Owe istoty zwane smokami wydawały się traktować tego osobnika z ogromnym szacunkiem. Był większy i straszniejszy od większości z nich. Długie wypustki na jego ciele świadczyły o sędziwym wieku smoka. Lider rozejrzał się po leżu, patrząc jakie smoki przybyły. Byli tu szlachetni przedstawiciele smoków powietrznych, znajdujących się najbliżej wyjścia z jaskini. Dumne smoki ognia od których biło ciepło . Oraz przedstawiciele górskich smoków które zamieszkiwały ową jaskinię. Było tu wiele odmian nie było to jednak na tą chwilę istotne. Bestie te zgromadziły się w tym miejscu nie bez powodu. Nagle atmosfera między nimi się ożywiła. Gady skierowały łby w stronę ciemnego tunelu. Wśród zgromadzonych można było wyczuć ekscytacje, strach i pogardę gdy z tunelu wyszły trzy smoki. Pierwszy był silnym budzącym podziw górskim smokiem noszącym znamiona po starciach z łowcami. Jego łuski przypominały małe skały wyrastające z jego ciała. Ostatni smok był ognisty, wyglądał równie groźne co jego towarzysz był jednak nieco mniejszy i przypominał wiwernę. Między nimi znalazła się mniejsza od nich smoczyca o łuskach czerwonych jak krew i oczach zielonych jak szmaragdy. Jej skrzydła połyskiwały nawet ciemności. I pomimo wspaniałego wyglądu trzymała głowę nisko. Nie ważyła się spojrzeć na żadnego ze swoich braci. Obaj strażnicy przyprowadzili ją przed oblicze samego lidera. Nie ważyła się na niego spojrzeć. On zaś patrzył na nią z góry z pogardą. Dziesiątki ślepi było skierowane w kierunku czerwonołuskiej. Czekały cierpliwie aż dominujący z nich zabierze głos. Gdy to zrobił zapanowała zupełna cisza. - Bracia! Smoki z różnych miejsc i różnych ras. Zgromadziliśmy się tu by osądzić naszą siostrę! - Ogłosił lider, kierując się do wszystkich zgromadzonych. Gady słuchały uważnie, nie odrywając uwagi od smoczycy ognia. - Jak już wiadomo smoczyca imieniem Ignis tytułująca się jako Ogniste Ostrze i Posłańczyni Ognia dopuściła się złamania świętego smoczego prawa. Ignis zgadzasz się z tym? - Szaro łuski zwrócił się do osądzanej. - Tak to byłam ja! - Odpowiedziała zdecydowanym głosem, lekko unosząc głowę. - Czy ktoś chce teraz sprzeciwić się wypowiedzianym tu słowom? - Ponownie rozejrzał się po jaskini. Nikt jednak nie śmiał drgnąć czy wydać dźwięk. - A zatem, jak wiadomo wedle Smoczego prawa wszyscy są osądzani i karani tak samo. Ignis jesteś w pełni świadoma popełnionych czynów. Jak już wiem byłaś też świadoma w trakcie ich popełnienia - Patrzył na nią nie zmieniał pogardliwego spojrzenia, krzyżując łapy - Jest coś co chciałabyś powiedzieć? - Tylko tyle że popełniacie poważny błąd! Jeszcze wam pokażę jak bardzo wy wszyscy się mylicie! - Warknęła na koniec a jej ton głosu brzmiał niezwykle arogancko , a jej szmaragdowe oczy zabłysły w ciemnościach gdy ośmieliła się spojrzeć na lidera. - W taki razie w tej chwili ogłosimy wyrok. I o ile wcześniej było można usłyszeć inne smoki to teraz było zupełnie cicho. Starsze i silniejsze smoki zgromadziły się wokół młodsze i mniejsze ustąpiły im miejsca. Ignis została na miejscu skulona w asyście straży, czekając na wyrok wydawało się pogodzona ze swym losem. Rada rozważała wyrok przez dwadzieścia minut. Nie zastanawiali się długo, gdyż wcześniej mieli czas by to przemyśleć . Gdy podjęli decyzję nie było odwrotu. Skinęli zgodnie głowami i wrócili na swoje miejsca. Szaro czerwony smok staną przed zgromadzonymi, wyglądał poważnie i groźnie za razem, jego długie zęby wystające z pyska tylko to potwierdzały. Młoda smoczyca znajdowała się w jego cieniu. - Ja Nogmar, lider smoków któremu zostało powierzone strzeżenie Świętego prawa i Posłaniec gór , skazuję cię Ignis, Ogniste Ostrze i Posłańczyni Ognia na zapieczętowanie i uwięzienie twoich mocy w śmiertelnym ludzkim ciele. Tym samym odbieram twoje wszystkie tytuły. Czyniąc się odrzuconą przez naszą społeczność i tułaczkę jako człowiek. Czy jako skazana masz coś do powiedzenia? Ona zaś nie odzywała się dłuższą chwilę. Była wpatrzona w ziemię, bardzo zamyślona i smutna. Prędzej spodziewała się śmierci niż takiego losu. Została skazana na coś co było wedle wielu jej byłych towarzyszy gorsze niż śmieć a gorsza już, była tylko strata skrzydeł. W końcu podniosła głowę, wyprostowała się nawet, tym razem to ona patrzyła na wszystkich pogardliwie. - Powiem tylko jedno. Możecie mi odebrać wolność, możecie odebrać mi tytuły, nawet moje złoto. Pamiętajcie jednak że jestem Posłańczynią Ognia nie ważne co by się działo. Nawet ludzka forma tego nie zmieni! - Po tych słowach ponownie spuściła głowę i zamilkła. Nie odzywała się do samego końca. Nawet wtedy kiedy wyrok się dokonał i została wygnana. * Młoda dziewczyna o długich blond włosach i grzywką zakrywającą całe czoło wędrował drogą do miasta. Nie wiedziała nawet co będzie tam robić, miała tam tylko przetrwać. Bo w końcu nie znała się na niczym innym jak zniszczeniu i przetrwaniu właśnie. Po piaszczystej ścieżce zbliżała się do ciemnego i gęstego lasu. Wtem usłyszała nadjeżdżający wóz. Starszy człowiek z wozem pełnym siana zatrzymał konia. Dziewczyna obejrzała się na moment i już chciała iść do lasu. - Na twoim miejscu nie szedł bym tam. Pełno w tym lesie kłopotów, zbóje i dziwne istoty. Może panią podwiesić?- Zaproponował człowiek. - Nie boję się tego lasu... Ale skoro już pan nalega- Zmieniając zdanie szybko skoczyła na tył wozu. Powóz ruszył. Złotowłosa nie odzywała się za wiele podziwiając okolicę. - Skąd przybywasz?- Zapytał ciekawski starzec. - Em, za gór-Odpowiedziała - Gór? Droga przez nie jest trudna, musiałaś pewnie przybyć z kimś skoro pokonałaś góry- Zdziwił się starzec. - Tak ale ta osoba została na miejscu- Już więcej nie mówiła. Mineła godzina i dotarli na obrzeża miasta, człowiek zatrzymał powóz. - Tu się moja droga kończy. Żegnaj mam nadzieje że w tym mieście znajdziesz to czego szukasz - Z pewnością- Blond włosa błysnęła swoimi jasno zielonymi oczami uśmiechając się. Po odjechaniu wozu ruszyła w stronę bramy głównej. Perspektywa Andegory: Spokojnie, teraz żadnych gwałtownych ruchów tak jak ci mówiono, powtarzałam sobie w myślach podchodząc do bramy głównej. Od razu w oczy rzucili mi się strażnicy. W srebrnych zbrojach, trzymających halabardy. Było ich czterech ale tylko dwóch kontrolowało przybyłych. Nadeszła moja kolej. Podszedł do mnie ten z blizną pod okiem, czyżby konfrontacja z wilkami? - Cel przybycia?-Zapytał ochrypłym głosem. Tylko nie podawać drugiego imienia. - Przybywam tu w celu odwiedzin ciotki!- Nie, to jest zbyt banalne! - Imię i nazwisko? - Andegora Jermi- Czy to nazwisko nie brzmi dziwnie? - Witamy w Ostii!- Odrzekł znudzonym głosem i przepuścił mnie dalej. Właśnie miałam odetchnąć z ulgą gdy po wejściu do miasta uderzyła mnie fala bodźców. Węch, słuch, wzrok. Wszystkie te zmysły wychwytywały co popadnie. Myślałam że mi głowa pęknie! Zapach, mięsa, owoców, ryb ,ścieków, wszystkie się ze sobą mieszały! Do tego głosy ludzi i zwierząt koszmar! I melodyjne dźwięki których nie potrafiłam zindifikować. Co robić? Co robić? Myślałam. Nieświadomie zaczęłam obgryzać paznokcie. Na szczęście moim oczom ukazała się karczma. Powinnam gdzieś przysiąść i znaleźć jakieś legowisko, czy jak to oni nazywają. Podeszłam więc w stronę niedużego drewnianego budynku z wielkimi drzwiami. Gdy stanęłam w drzwiach ludzkie spojrzenia pokierowały się w moją stronę. Co ja do cholery tutaj robię? Spytałam siebie w myślach. - Coś się stało? - Zapytał jakiś mężczyzna w kapeluszu. Chyba za długo tu stałam. Natychmiast odzyskałam głos i pokierowałam się w kierunku lady. - Nie, absolutnie nic- Odpowiedziałam. - Dzień dobry, co pani podać?- Zapytał karczmarz. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Nie znam się na ludzkich potrawach i napojach. A jednak coś pamiętałam. - Po proszę piwo- Prosząc uśmiechnełam się szeroko jak umiałam. Karczmarz spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Ale podał mi to całe piwo. Łyknęłam i miało dziwny gorzki smak. Postanowiłam wyjść. Ale karczmarz mnie zatrzymał. - Ej a pieniądze? - Powiedział poirytowany. Rzuciłam mu dwa miedziaki. Mam nadzieję że tyle wystarczy. Nie lubię rozdawać swoich monet. Wydostałam się z karczmy .Trochę uspokojona lecz nadal głodna. Zatrzymałam się by znaleźć miejsce na którym bym mogła spocząć. Coś jednak przykuło uwagę moich wszystkich zmysłów . Była to sytuacja w które, jakiś człowiek ze sztyletem w ciemnej uliczce podchodzi do innego osobnika, chcąc zadać mu niespodziewany cios. Tak przynajmniej myślę.Nie powinno mnie to obchodzić. Mogłabym zdradzić siebie na starcie. Instynkt jednak mi podpowiadał że przerażona ofiara nie jest zwykłą osobą. Czułam że człowiek będący ofiarą jest naznaczony magią. Cicho niczym mysz podeszłam do napastnika schowanego w cieniu. W jednym mrugnięciu oka złapałam rękę przeciwnika uzbrojoną w nóż. Odwrócił się w moją stronę. Patrzył na mnie zdziwiony równocześnie próbując wyrwać się jak ptak którego ktoś złapał za skrzydła. Bez rezultatu. Spróbował mnie uderzyć. Jego ciosy dla mnie jednak były zbyt wolne. Zatrzymałam więc drugą rękę w obawie że gdzieś ma schowany drugi nóż. teraz to on czuł się jak ofiara. Poczułam uderzenie w kolano. Odruchowo się odsunełam w obawie przed swoim instynktownym zachowaniem . Wyrwałam nóż z jego dłoni za pomocą zębów . Po czym wyplułam tuż za mną. Następnie popchnęłam napastnika w nadziei że ucieknie . Spojrzał na mnie jak przerażone zwierzę, uczynił jakiś dziwny znak nad głową i uciekł. Zostałam tylko ja i blond włosy mężczyzna w ametystowym płaszczu i brązowym kapeluszu. Patrzył na mnie z uwagą nie przerażeniem jak to zwykle bywa. - Co ty właśnie zrobiłaś? - Spytał jakby nie widział. Miał jasne włosy, filetową czapkę z czerwonymi piórami i fioletowy płaszcz. - Chyba uratowałam ci życie ten człowiek miał nóż - Uzasadniłam swoje zachowanie. - Emm.. Dziękuję Ale to trochę dziwne że ratuje mnie kobieta, chociaż ty pewnie nie jesteś stąd, u nas są inne zwyczaje - Jak się zorientował że jestem nie tutejsza? - Nie ma za co. W moich stronach ataki z zaskoczenia nie są w porządku. - A nazywasz się? - Andegora - Leonard . W czymś ci pomóc, skoro już mi ocaliłaś życie. - Wiesz może gdzie można znaleźć le... znaczy się miejsce gdzie można się zatrzymać- Mam nadzieję że wie. - Pomógł bym ci, ale prawie cię nie znam. Ale znam pewnego rzemieślnika który ma pokój do wynajęcia. Nazywa się Dared. Zaprowadzę cię do niego. Leonard zaprowadził, więc mnie do tego rzemieślnika. Mieszkał w dwupiętrowym drewnianym domu. Wydawał się przestarzały. Nad drzwiami wisiał szyld z jakimś znakiem, chyba mówiącym o wykonywanym zawodzie. Leonard zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili znalazł się w nich stary człowiek z bródką jak u kozy w przestarzałych ubraniach. Miał wzrok chciwego człowieka i na takiego wyglądał. Odezwał się do nas surowym chrypiącym głosem. - Czego?! W tych godzinach i tak mam za dużo zleceń! - Zmrużył oczy by się nam przyjrzeć. - Stary Dared! To ja Leonard, mój pan często mnie posyła z zleceniami dla pana! - Uśmiechną się sztucznie. - A, to ty! To on jest stary! Jeśli sam do mnie nie chce łaskawie przyjść. Też mi Wielki Pan! - Spluną - Czego ode mnie chcesz chłopcze? - Szukam tymczasowego miejsca pobytu - Odpowiedziałam za niego. - A , chodzi o ten pokój do wynajęcia! Trzeba tak od razu. Ale jeśli masz ze sobą jakiś znajomych to lepiej ich przeproś, nie będę tu robić kamienicy! - Nie, tylko ja! To mogę u pana wynająć pokój? - Spytałam uprzejmie. - Zobaczymy. Nie masz żadnych zbrodni na sumieniu tak? Płacisz z góry, nie pokazujesz się kiedy przychodzą do mnie klienci, nie hałasujesz, i żadnej broni w pokoju! Nie chcę mieć straży w warsztacie! Jasne? - Na koniec spytał przyglądając mi się. - Tak, tak ,tak, tak, tak - Przytakiwałam chociaż jedno "tak" było fałszywe. - W porządku, nie ufam ci. Ale dokupi będziesz się trzymać zasad i regularnie płacić możesz tu mieszkać. A teraz za mną - Polecił i zaprosił mnie do środka wypraszając jednocześnie Leonarda. - Ty masz tu ten herb i spadaj! - Podał mu drewniany herb z motywem niedźwiedzia trzymającego w łapach tarcze i zamkną mu drzwi przed nosem. Ten gość się nie patyczkuje. Zaczynam rozumieć czemu ma pokój do wynajęcia. - A jak się nazywasz? - Andegora - Odpowiedziałam. Już na wejściu wszystko przypominało zagracony warsztat. Wszędzie leżały przedmioty z drewna lub metalu. Przy ścianach stały solidne stare meble , lecz zakurzone jakby miały sto lat. Na środku stało biurko na którym pewnie przyjmował zlecenia. Obok biurka ciężka prosta szafa zamknięta na klucz, a za meblem wielkie okno. Obok było wejście jeszcze do jednego pokoju. Ale staruch prowadził mnie na schody z ręcznie zdobioną barierą. Na ścianie nad schodami wisiały dwa portrety ludzi których wiek ciężko było zindifikować i jeden jakiegoś nie znanego krajobrazu. Na drugim piętrze były trzy pokoje w tym jeden mój. Przed wejściem był stary dywan który kiedyś był czerwony, ale teraz jest różowy. Na suficie wisiał żyrandol ozdobiony połamanym porożem. Zdecydowanie te dom miał swoje lata świetności dawno za sobą. - Tu jest twój pokój, obok jest łazienka, a tam mam schowek, lepiej tam nie zaglądaj. Wszystko zrozumiano?! Spytał - Tak! - Odpowiedziałam. - Będę na dole. Jak chcesz tu pomieszkać to lepiej teraz zapłać i mi nie przeszkadzaj. To będzie trzy złote za tydzień. - Oczywiście, nie ma problemu - Z niechęcią podałam mu trzy złote monety. Przecież za rok będzie miał już skarbiec! Wrócił po skrzypiących schodach na dół. Otworzyłam ciemno brązowe drzwi. Mój pokój był na tyle duży by zmieścił się tu smok mojego rozmiaru. Ale za to podłoga skrzypiała. Przynajmniej miałam okno z dobrym widokiem na ulice. Ściany raczej były z drewna. No nie wiem czy to dobre miejsce dla mnie. Ale jest tu choć trochę przytulnie. Jest łóżko jak nazywają je ludzie. Stolik, szafa, mały zielony dywanik. Świecznik, więc zimą nie będę marznąć! Po prostu super! Już chciałam wszystkie monety wysypać na środek pokoju by się zadomowić. Kiedy sobie przypomniałam w czyjej skórze teraz się znajduję! Ach głupie smocze przyzwyczajenia! Schowałam więc pieniądze i zaczęłam bardziej się przyglądać pomieszczeniu w którym się znajduję. * Wydawało mi się że obudziłam się wcześnie. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok i ziewnęłam. Nie byłam pewna co mnie obudziło, najpierw. Za miękkie łóżko czy hałasy na dole. Wyszłam z łóżka i stanęłam na dwie nogi. Spojrzałam w lustro dokładnie badając swoje uszy. Niedawno jeszcze długie i spiczaste, teraz wydawały się śmieszne, ale nadal były to te same uszy. Tak samo reszta ciała. Przyjrzałam się sobie dokładnie by mieć pewność że żadne smocze cechy się nie ujawniły. Drugi dzień w tym ciele i już mnie wszystko bolało. Po przebraniu się zeszłam na dół. Ten starzec, Dared strugał w drewnie i co chwilę po coś sięgał. - I ludzie za takie coś płacą? - Pokierowałam głos w stronę starca. - Oczywiście, nie rozumiem twojego pytania. Za moje wyroby zawsze się płaci. - Odpowiedział człowiek. - Chodzi mi o to że, czy ludzie naprawdę chcą wieszać przerobione drewno na ścianie? Albo na ziemi - Próbowałam uzyskać odpowiedź. - Zadajesz absurdalne pytania! Czemu by nie mieli ich mieć! Na tym polega moja praca by mieli! Na tym polega docenianie pięknych przedmiotów. Ty nie ma czego nie rozumieć, dziewczyno! - Wydawało się że go zdenerwowałam. - Dziękuję za odpowiedź! To ja idę zwiedzać miasto. Dowiedzenia! - Pożegnałam się i szybko wyszłam z domu rzemieślnika. Miasto już z samego rana tętniło życiem. Po mimo tego że ludzi nie było tylu ilu widziałam tu za pierwszym razem. Niebo nie było jeszcze jasne a słońce znajdowało się nisko. Zastanawiałam się dokąd się udać. Instynkty same mi powiedziały że powinnam coś zjeść. Karczma jednak okazała się być zamknięta o tej porze. Kątem oka dostrzegłam mały stragan z jedzeniem. Były na nim owoce, warzywa, ale nigdzie mięsa. Nie mając jednak wyboru podeszłam do uśmiechającej się grubszej kobiety przy straganie. Kupiłem od niej jabłka i jeszcze jakieś zielone liściaste warzywo. W tej postaci nie powinny mi zaszkodzić. O ile owoce okazały się całkiem niezłe tak za nic nie mogłam się przekonać do gorzkiego zielonego warzywa. Najwyżej później coś upoluję. Właśnie miałam zabrać się za zwiedzanie kamienic, kiedy z budynku wybiegła wściekła kobieta. Wydawała się naprawdę zła, była też osobą dość młodą jak na ludzkie lata. Za nią wybiegły jeszcze dwie kobiety które zdawały się jej usługiwać. Potem wybiegł jeszcze jakiś inteligent w okularach, starający się jej coś wytłumaczyć. Potem jednak człowiek robił się coraz bardziej nachalny. Z ciekawości podszedłam do tych ludzi. - Nie oddam tej ziemi! - Odrzekła stanowczo kobieta. - Niech pani posłucha. Dobrze zapłacę! Co pani szkodzi! - Upierał się człowiek. - Pan lepiej mnie zostawi bo wezwę straże! - Kobieta próbowała się go pozbyć. - Co tu się dzieję? Ten człowiek czymś pani grozi? - Spytałam, zaniepokojona. - Nie chce mi dać spokoju, właśnie straciłam ojca a ten człowiek już domaga się jego ziem! - Wyjaśniła. - Lepiej pan ją zostawi bo, nie ręczę za siebie! Nie wstyd panu tak kogoś w żałobie nękać! - Pogroziłam mu patrząc na niego groźnie. Mężczyzna zamilkł i odszedł, jednak patrzył na mnie z pewnym przerażeniem. Czyżby dostrzegł moje smocze oczy? Próbowałam pocieszyć kobietę, jednak kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia na temat ludzkich uczuć. Wtedy też ujrzałam Leonarda. Leonard: Spacerowałem ulicą gdy ujrzałem Andegorę w towarzystwie Lady Kadii. Dalej widziałem uciekającego urzędnika który patrzył z przerażeniem na złotowłosą. Ta kobieta jest niepojąca, ale i jednocześnie ciekawa od czasu swojego przybycia tutaj. Podszedłem do nich, chcąc wiedzieć co się stało. - Witaj Lady Kadii, Witaj Andegoro. - Obie na mnie spojrzały. - O Leonard! Miło cię widzieć ponownie! - Złotowłosa powiedziała z entuzjazmem. - Zatem nazywasz się Andegora. Jestem Lady Kadii. Dziękuję ci za pomoc. - Ciekawiło mnie za co jej dziękowała. - Zatem już się znacie? - Spytałem. - Dopiero się poznałyśmy. Pewnie ty jesteś tą przybyłą. Zatem witamy w Ostii! - To zdanie skierowała do Andegory. - Tak jestem. Nie ma za co. Po prostu nie lubię nachalnych ludzi. - Odpowiedziała. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. A teraz wybaczcie. Muszę udać się na moją posiadłość, sprawdzić czy nic nie znikło. - Skłoniła się lekko i odeszła wraz z dwiema służkami. Zielonooka milczała chwilę, aż w końcu coś powiedziała. - Znasz tą Lady Kadii? - Spytała. - Owszem, swego czasu jej rodzina była drugą najbogatszą w mieście, ale te czasy minęły - Odpowiedziałem. - A czemu minęły? - Pytała niczym ciekawskie dziecko. - Jej rodzina nie posiada już takiego majątku jak dawniej. - Mówiłem dalej. - W moich stronach każdy pilnuję swoich pieniędzy i nie pozwala ich sobie od tak odebrać. Czy ludzie są tu tak rozrzutni? - Ludzie bardziej skąpi niż tu? Niemożliwe! Pomyślałem. - To nie tak. Jej ojciec się zwyczajnie zadłużył i nie zdążył wszystkiego oddać przed śmiercią. Niestety zostawił z tym wszystkim swoją córkę samą. A urzędnicy to najgorsze co się może trafić. - Miałem nadzieję że wszystko jej wyjaśniłem. - Rozumiem. Szkoda, wydaję się miłą kobietą. - Ja też tak uważam - Przytaknąłem, właśnie się zorientowałem że wędrujemy przez cały rynek. - A dokąd idziesz? - Ciągle zadawała pytanie, jednocześnie rozglądając się za czymś po straganach. - Do pracy. - A gdzie pracujesz? - U hrabiego Edwarda. Jestem jego doradcą, informuję o jego przybyciu, przynoszę mu rzeczy jakich potrzebuję... właściwie zajmuję się u niego wszystkim . Bez ze mnie nie mógł by znaleźć swoich butów. - I chyba już jestem spóźniony. - Aha, a co jeszcze robisz? - Miałem dość pytań. - A co to przesłuchanie! Szpiegujesz dla kogoś czy co?! - Gdy pyta robi się irytująca. Zamilkła. Nic nie mówiła, zatrzymała się i patrzyła w ziemię. Obraziła się czy jak? Po chwili jednak odzyskała nastrój. - Wybacz. Dopiero co tu przybyłam i chcę wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich. Nie sądziłam że nadmiar pytań może zdenerwować. - Uśmiechnęła się zupełnie nietaktownie. Andegora Chyba go zdenerwowałam, już drugą osobę dzisiaj! Jedyny człowiek który jest dla mnie miły a podejrzewa mnie o szpiegowanie. Po prostu będę zachowywać się naturalnie. - To skąd dokładnie pochodzisz, jeśli można wiedzieć? - To teraz on zadawał pytania. - Nie, nie można. - Odpowiedziałam i uciekłam, zostawiając go zdezorientowanego Biegłam tak długo, aż miałam pewność że zniknęłam mu z oczu. Co miałam odpowiedzieć. " Mieszkam w górach, ale głównie latam po świecie". Przebywanie wśród smoków jednak nie wymaga częstych rozmów. Tak się tym przejęłam że przebiegłam połowę miasta. Nie chcący znalazłam się w nieznanej jego części. Było tu skromniej niż w głównej części miasta, zdecydowanie skromniej. Kamienice były szare pozbawione ozdób i ciaśniejsze, wąskie ulice i z lekka zaniedbane sklepy. Zapach też u był wyraźnie gorszy. Zdecydowanie to ta część miasta która pierwsza płonie w czasie smoczego ataku. Obok mnie siedział żebrak wystawiający ręce po coś. Nie nie dam mu monet. I tak tu ich zbyt wiele tracę. Dała bym mu coś do jedzenia ale nic przy sobie nie mam. Zaczynam tęsknić za zapachem owoców z rynku. Nawet tutaj o poranku pałętało się nie wielu ludzi. Zaczęłam szukać drogi powrotnej do lepszej części miasta. Nagle zaczepiło mnie ludzkie dziecko. Natychmiast spojrzałam na nie. Była to dziewczynka o ciemno brązowych włosach i oczach tego samego koloru w podartej sukience. - Ty nie jesteś stąd. Szukasz czegos? Masz coś do jedzenia? - Dziewczynka wydająca się głodna wyraźnie nie mówiła " ś" . Zrobiło by mi się jej żal, gdybym była człowiekiem, ale nie jestem. Koniec końców jak można jednak pozwolić by młode chodziło głodne?! - Nie mam jedzenia. Ale jak chcesz mogę ci coś upolować! - Zaproponowałam. Zamiast odpowiadać dziewczynka spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona i uciekła. Czyżbym była za mało ludzka? Karmienie cudzych młodych chyba jest dość ludzkie! Odwróciłam się jakby nigdy nic. Kierowałam się w stronę głównej części miasta. Kiedy na drodze stanęło mi dwoje ludzi. Wyglądali jak typowi poszukiwacze przygód z nieco skromniejszym ekwipunkiem. Jeden był mężczyzną o chytrym spojrzeniu a druga osoba była kobietą. Miała fioletowe kręcone włosy wokół głowy. Chciałam na spokojnie przejść ale oni zablokowali mi przejście. - Ona miała rację nie jesteś stąd! - Rzekł mężczyzna uśmiechając się. - Pewnie jesteś córką jakiegoś kupca lub kogoś innego skoro tu przybyłaś. Taka osoba jak ty nie poradzi tu sobie raczej sama. - Kobieta powiedziała pewnym głosem. - Czego ode mnie chcecie? - Zapytałam spokojnie. - Tego co każdy, pieniędzy! No chyba że masz na sobie coś wartościowego! - W głosie bruneta nie wyczułam chciwości. - Tylko tyle. Dasz nam pieniądze, my cię przepuścimy , a ty nie piśniesz nikomu ani słówka i po dobroci wyjedziesz z tego miasta. Nie lubimy tu obcych! - Fioletowłosa bawiła się sztyletem, udając że rzuca go w moją stronę. - Ej też chce pieniędzy, tylko ja nie zabieram im ich przypadkowym ludziom. To niebezpieczne. I na pewno nie zamierzam się stąd tak od razu wynosić. - Coraz dziwniejsi ci obcokrajowcy. Atakujemy ją bracie! - Siostra powiedziała do swojego brata. Zaraz po tych słowach rzucili się na mnie z sztyletami. Ciężko im zabrać sztylety, trzymają je jak profesjonaliści. Natychmiast chwyciłam najbliższą pustą skrzynię by się zasłonić. Okazało się że nie jest pusta. Rzuciłam więc w nich skrzynią pełną gwoździ. Nim to jednak zrobiłam kobieta drasnęła mnie w ramię. Gdy zawartość skrzyni się rozsypała natychmiast zmienili pozycję z atakującej na obroną. Zasłaniali się ramionami przed lecącymi gwoździami. Nim się zdołała li otrząsnąć kopnęłam kobietę w żebra po czym zaczęłam biec. Jeśli mężczyzna jest jej bratem powinien się nią zająć. Także to dość prawdopodobne że nie pobiegną za mną. Gdy wydało mi się że jestem dość daleko od nich zwolniłam by przyjrzeć się zadrapaniu. Na moje nie szczęście było w bardzo złym miejscu. Musiałam się spieszyć. Ale najpierw muszę znaleźć coś czym ludzie malują swoje symbole. Po paru minutach trafiłam na niewielki sklep dla rzemieślników. Weszłam do środka. W środku pachniało drewnem i olejami. Znajdowało się tu wiele narzędzi, których przeznaczenia nie znałam. - W czym mogę pomóc ? - Spytał miły sprzedawca. - Em chciałabym kupić farbę i może igły, i jak to się nazywało....pędzel?- Właśnie próbowałam wyciągnąć z dna umysłu ludzkie słowa. - Oczywiście! Jesteś od Dareda? Nic nie wspominał o pomocnicy. - Mężczyzna znajdował jednocześnie przedmioty i utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy ze mną. Musiał naprawdę dobrze znać ten sklep. - Nie pracuję u niego. Wynajmuję tylko pokój. Skąd pan wie u kogo mieszkam? - Spytałam zaniepokojona. - To nie wielkie miasto. Jeśli pojawia się tu ktoś nowy to wiadomo to od razu. I odradzam odwiedzanie karczmy, nie jest to dobre miejsce dla kobiet. - Sprzedawca uśmiechną się gdy miał już wszystkie przedmioty wyłożone na blacie. - Trafiłam tam przypadkiem. Zwiedzałam miasto. - Próbowałam zachowywać się naturalnie ale ręka mnie świerzbi kiedy muszę rozstawać się ze swoimi monetami i jeszcze chcieli mi je bezprawnie zabrać. - To będzie 8 srebrnych i 10 brązowych,- Rzekł sprzedawca. Szybko wyjęłam monety i położyłam na blacie . Natychmiast zabrałam przedmioty, pożegnałam się i wyszłam. Po drodze omal nie wpadłam na Leonarda ale szybko go ominęłam i wróciłam do mieszkania. Staruch mnie zignorował bo rozmawiał z klientem , więc potajemnie skradłam się na górę. Całe szczęście już nie wiele brakowało.... * Minęły dwa tygodnie w ludzkim świecie. Powoli przyzwyczajałam się do pewnych spraw. Choć wielu jeszcze nie rozumiałam. Tuż po obudzeniu czułam straszne swędzenie nosa. To było dziwne bo się nie zdarzało wcześniej. Przez okno wpadała promienie słońca ja zaś po dojściu do w miarę ludzkiego wyglądu zeszłam na dół po skrzypiących schodach. Na miejscu zastał mnie bałagan , kiedyś nie zwróciłabym nawet na niego uwagę teraz jestem w stanie stwierdzić że smocza jaskinia przy tym to całkiem porządne miejsce. Wokół było pełno kurzu który wlatywał mi do nosa i oczu. Na środku siedział ten staruch szukając pewnie czegoś. W przeciwieństwie do swego domu wyglądał dość schludnie. - Dzień dobry! - Pokierowała się w stronę drzwi kiedy człowiek mnie zatrzymał. - Nie tak prędko! - Odrzekł starzec. - O co chodzi, przecież płacę za mieszkanie! - Mam nadzieję że nie podniósł stawki. - Mam do ciebie prośbę - Niesłychane ten człowiek chce czegoś ode mnie. - O co chodzi? - Spytałam - Dzisiaj muszę załatwić coś poza miastem i nie będzie mnie cały dzień. Możesz dzisiaj zostać i przypilnować domu? - To naprawdę brzmiało jak prośba. - Zastanowię się - Odpowiedziałam obojętnie. - W następnym tygodniu zapłacisz połowę stawki za pokój. - Zgadzam się. - Nie ma co na własnych monetach trzeba oszczędzać. Po godzinie pan Dared wyszedł i dom był pod moim okiem. Miałam niczego nie dotykać i nie wpuszczać obcych. Warsztat był dzisiaj zamknięty. W tym wypadku udałam się do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Nie było tu nic wartego uwagi poza paroma kawałkami sera i kurczakiem który znikną gdy go tylko ujrzałam. Po godzinie błąkania się po domu dopadała mnie nuda. Postanowiłam zajrzeć do pomieszczenia . Był to nie wielki pokój z trofeami zwierząt na ścianach. Jelenie dziki, sarny, nawet wilki. Nie wiedziałam że pan Dared był łowcą. Zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie. Jednak ilość tych trofeów mnie zaniepokoiła . W kącie stała półka z zakurzonymi przedmiotami nad którą wisiała strzelba. Nie używana co najmniej od paru lat. Na pulce znajdował się też nóż i skrzynka zamknięta na klucz. Dopiero teraz rozumiałam dlaczego nie można tu wchodzić. Też bym nie pozwalała tykać mych trofeów a co dopiero broni. Niczego nie dotykając wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Przeniosłam się do pokoju głównego. Znudzona usiadłam na krześle i pogrążona w marzeniach o powrocie do pierwotnej formy zasnęłam. Zbudził mnie czas. Gdy się rozejrzałam nic się nie zmieniło. Nie miałam snu. Smoki nie mają snów. Nagle poczułam uporczywe swędzenie nosa. Kichnęłam raz. Nie mogłam wytrzymał i kichnęłam drugi raz. Gdy przymknęłam oczy poczułam że plunę ogniem. Natychmiast odskoczyłam. Ogień?! Jakim prawem!? Nie powinnam przejawiać żadnych smoczych cech, jeśli nic nie jest naruszone! Ogień natychmiast przeniósł się na biurko! Ach przeklęty kurz! Natychmiast zerwałam zasłonę z okna i zaczęłam nią gasić ogień. Po pokonaniu oporu ognia udało mi się zgasić przedmiot. - I pomyśleć że będę musiała gasić ogień po sobie, ja! - Powiedziałam do siebie na głos rzucając zasłonę gdzieś w kąt. To wydało mi się śmieszne. Przestało być kiedy spojrzałam na drewniany przedmiot który miał zniszczony blat. Starcowi się nie spodoba. Podeszłam do przedmiotu . Nie potrafiłam go naprawić, mogę tylko niszczyć. Z powrotem usiadłam na krześle myśląc co zrobić. Po paru minutach zaczęłam myśleć o podpaleniu całego budynku a następnie powiedzeniu o pożarze niewiadomego pochodzenia. Nikt by mnie nie obwiniał. Jednocześnie straciłabym miejsce do spania. Może wyrzucę biurko i wmówię staruchowi że nigdy go tu nie było. Jednak wszystkie te pomysły wydawały się mieć wady. Ludzkie myślenie ma tyle niedopatrzeń! Jest takie ograniczające jak to ciało z resztą! Nie przyznam się to poniżej mej godności! W tym pożarze myśli wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Perspektywa narratorki. Starzec wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem. Dziewczyna wynajmująca u niego pokój tylko spojrzała na niego z schodów po czym wróciła do swego pokoju. Człowiek nie zwracał na nią specjalnie uwagi. Powiesił swój stary płaszcz na wieszaku przy wejściu . A torbę z narzędziami położył obok. W pierwszej kolejności wybrał się do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Gryząc kawałek sera usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Dopiero gdy zjadł spojrzał na owy przedmiot. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło. Zdobienia co do szczegółu te same co zwykle. Brak kurzu jak u niewielu mebli w tym domu też się zgadzał. Dotykając biurka wyczul jednak że to inne drewno. Cały mebel albowiem było z dębu blat zaś okazał się być wykonany z drewna sosnowego. Zniknęła również jednak z desek do obróbki. Jednak mężczyzna był stary i zmęczony i mogło się to mu wydawać. Ale brak zasłony przy oknie nie umknie bystrym oczom. Tak samo jak materiał leżący w kącie. Czy ostatecznie pokaleczone młode dłonie zauważone następnego ranka. Owego ranka starzec jak zwykle zasiadał przy owym biurku. Blond włosa właśnie wychodziła. - Poczekaj ! - Powiedział, a Andegora niemal dygnęła że staruch jednak coś widzi. - Coś się stało? - Zdawała się udawać zaniepokojenie. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Co ty na to że nie będziesz musiała płacić za wynajem? - Spytał Dared. - Brzmi ciekawie. O co chodzi? - Andgora nadal udając zaniepokojenie podeszła bliżej starca. - Przyda mi się pomocnik . A intuicja mi podpowiada że posiadasz talent rzemieślniczy. - W tym momencie starzec spojrzał na blat biurka na którym były wyrzeźbione wzory liści. - Jestem już stary i przyda mi się pomoc. - Po pierwsze co bym dostawała w zamian, a po drugi co bym miała robić? - Blond włosa skrzyżowała ręce. - Przynosiłabyś różne przedmioty i zajmowałabyś się drobiazgami, przynajmniej na początku. Co do zapłaty mogłabyś tu mieszkać i to powinno ci wystarczać. I tak pozwalam ci nie płacić za wynajem. - Starzec wydawał się równie skąpy co sama Ignis. - Dwa srebrne na tydzień i stoi. - Chociaż wystarczał jej nocleg chciała się targować. - Ale wstawiasz się do pracy punktualnie i ani minuty spóźnienia! - Starzec wyciągną rękę by potwierdzić umowę. Andegora spojrzała na rękę starca z pewnym zdezerterowaniem mrugając oczami, nie rozumiała tego gestu ale go powtórzyła. Koniec końców uścisnęli sobie dłonie zawierając umowę. Następnie kiwnęła głową i wyszła z warsztatu. * Nadeszła ta część dnia gdzie słońce chyli się ku zachodowi. Był to zwykły pogodny dzień. Ja jak co dzień towarzyszyłem memu panu przy różnych sprawach. Niestety ten dzień nie był zbyt szczęśliwy. Hrabia Edward pokłócił się z radą miasta w sprawie ziemi. Miasto się rozrasta i jej potrzebuję a hrabia posiada jej dość sporo jednak nie chce się dzielić. Z powodu upałów mamy też słabsze plony i pan nie jest zadowolony z danin. Jakby tego było mało okazało się że zaginęła siostrzenica hrabiego. Oczywiście mi się za to obrywa . Wydziera się na mnie i zrzuca na mnie nadmiar obowiązków. Co gorsza jedyna osoba która jest dla mnie miła ucieka w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Szedłem właśnie za panem Edwardem . Wokół nas wędrowała jeszcze grupa ludzi. Paru chłopów, myśliwy który się zgłosił i paru ludzi z miasta. Szukaliśmy jej od paru dni, w mieście, na wsiach, w okolicach dróg. Ostatnim możliwym miejscem był las. Wielki, zielony o tej porze las. Powiadają że żadna osoba nie dała rady go zbadać w całości. Na dodatek mamy w nim szukać sześcioletniej dziewczynki. Miała zostać tu na parę dni gdyż matka nie mogła się nią zająć. Zniknęła nie dawno oddalając się od niańki. Od tamtej pory nigdzie jej nie ma. Towarzyszyły nam rasowe psy tropiące a myśliwy był przewodnikiem. Na wypadek ataku zbójców uzbroiliśmy chłopów. Teoretycznie byłem tu nie potrzebny. Ale hrabia Edward ma manie na punkcie historii o bohaterach i przygodach i kazał mi spisywać każdy jego dzień w nadziej ii że dokona jakiegoś heroicznego czynu. Kto wie czy sam nie ukrył gdzieś swojej siostrzenicy by ją znaleźć a najlepiej wyrwać z rąk jakiś wynajętych "porywaczy" i się tym chwalić na prawo i lewo. Nim się zorientowałem droga doprowadziła nas przed las. Zatrzymaliśmy się na moment. - Nie rozdzielać się dopóki wam nie karze. Dać znam jeśli znajdziecie Rine. Leonard obserwuj wszystko co robię! - Nakazał hrabia. - Tak jest. - Odpowiedziałem. Weszliśmy do lasu tuż za myśliwym i psami tropiącymi. Było tu ciemno i tylko czasem promienie prześwitywały przez gałęzie drzew. Z pewnych powodów które nie do końca były mi znane nie ścinano tutaj drzew. A przynajmniej ja nie wierzyłem te "powody". Zwierzęta się do nas nie zbliżały jako iż byliśmy w grupie. Czasem było można zobaczyć pojedynczą sowę czy innego ptaka. Nie do końca rozumiałem zachowanie chłopów na widok sów. Nigdy nie patrzyli w oczy tym ptakom. Po-nać miało to coś wspólnego z miejscową legendą. W końcu psy zboczyły z bezpiecznej ścieżki i pobiegły w nie uczęszczaną część lasu. Po drodze natrafiliśmy na ślady niedźwiedzich łap. Nie umkną nam też jeleń który zaraz znikną w zaroślach. Po dwóch godzinach zatrzymaliśmy się przy lisich norach. Zjedliśmy skromny posiłek po którym hrabia się odezwał. - Pora się rozdzielić. Wy dwaj pójdziecie ze mną. Zaś w skoro znacie lepiej ten las idziecie sami. Każdy weźmie po parze psów. W razie czego użyjcie rogu. - Poinformować hrabia Edward. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i udali się na poszukiwania. Przyspieszyłem nieco kroku. - Nie chcę hrabi martwić. Ale co jeśli jej nie znajdziemy? - Starałem się dotrzymać mu kroku chociaż miał wyraźnie lepszą kondycję od demie. - Będzie źle. Jest moją siostrzenicą. A ponieważ moja siostra powierzyła mi nad nią opiekę cała wina spadnie na mnie. Znasz moją siostrę i wiesz co zrobi jej mąż jeśli dowie się że jego córka zaginęła. Znienawidzą mnie a to nic dobrego. Lepiej się módlmy żeby się znalazła. - Hrabia był religijnym człowiekiem który szanował swoją siostrę zwłaszcza od kiedy wyszła za kogoś z królewskiego dworu. Krótko mówiąc była by to tragedia. Nie mówiąc że prawdopodobnie stracił bym pracę. Zmartwiło mnie to i choć nadzieja mówiła mi że ją znajdziemy rozsądek kazał mi być gotowym na wszystko. Zwolniłem kroku by się dobrze rozejrzeć. Światło wpadające za drzew robiło się coraz słabsze. Wkrótce za pewne zaczną panoszyć się tu wilki. Wilgoć dało się czuć wszędzie po mimo gorąca poza lasem. Im dalej szło się w las im wyraźniej było słychać zwierzęta. Zupełnie jakby czekały na nas w samym centrum o ile wo-gule tam trafimy. Myśliwy mówił że wkrótce będziemy musieli wracać. Pan Edward nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej informacji. I właśnie wtedy kiedy psy znalazły podarty kawałek sukienki małej Riny w lesie zapanowała ciemność. Wuj siostrzenicy po mimo nalegań myśliwego nie zgadzał się na powrót. Obawiałem się że będziemy musieli tu nocować. I o ile za dnia las wydawał się ciekawym miejscem na polowanie tak nocą mroził krew w żyłach każdego kto się wtedy w nim znalazł. Wydawało się że ktoś na nas patrzy. Zwierzęta wkrótce przestaną być w stosunku do nas tak nie śmiałe i wyjdą z ukrycia. Tego się obawiałem. Sam regularnie odwiedzałem las ale nigdy nocą. I nigdy nie byłem tak daleko . Tą część lasu nazywa się domem legend, przystanią mitów, i progiem między światem żywych i martwych. Gdzie nawet myśliwi rzadko zaglądają. Było tak ciemno że ledwo co kol-wiek widziałem. Można powiedzieć że zapomniałem jak wygląda słońce. Oczy płatały mi figle, ponieważ wydawało mi się że widziałem przebiegającego przed nami człowieka. A nawet wydawało mi się że drzewo na nas patrzy. Ciągle rozmawialiśmy nawołując nieszczęsną Rinę. Zamiast jej głosu usłyszeliśmy jednak tupot kopyt. To było jakieś ciężkie czworonożne zwierzę pędzące w naszą stronę. Koń jednak nie dał by rady biec przez las. Oprócz tupotu było słychać jeszcze pohrukiwanie a nawet warczenie. Nie wyraźna sylwetka sugerowała dzika i to dość sporego. Nie myśląc zaczęliśmy uciekać. Nawet myśliwy się nie zatrzymał. Stworzenie biegło prosto na nas. Chcieliśmy uciekać na drzewa te jednak wydawały się nam trudno dostępne zważywszy że uciekaliśmy wąwozem. Naprawdę nie wiem kiedy zgubiłem resztę. Pewnie kiedy straciłem równowagę omal się nie potykając o korzeń. Potem zbiegłem z jakiegoś wzniesienia. Gdy głosy moich towarzyszy przestały rozbrzmiewać wraz z tupotem kopyt dopiero się zatrzymałem. Serce biło mi jak szalone. Przykląkłem na ziemi nic nie widząc i macając ziemię. To był jakiś koszmar w którym byłem sam. Mieliśmy odnaleźć zaginioną a sami okazaliśmy się być zaginieni. Kiedy nogi przestały mi się trząść wstawałem. Próbowałem dostrzec coś w tym mroku. Gdy się uspokoiłem dużo łatwiej było mi zobaczyć kontury drzew, i krzewów. Wędrowałem tak długo nie skupiony praktycznie wcale na szukaniu Riny aż kontury drzew nie znikły mi przed oczami. Oznaczało to że znalazłem polanę. A mój wzrok nagle się wyostrzył gdy ujrzałem nie wielką iskrę światła w oddali. Było zbyt daleko by stwierdzić co to za światło. Instynktownie zacząłem za nim podążać. Wędrówka ku niemu zaczęła się wydawał nie skończona. Aż wreszcie zobaczyłem że to ogień przy którym stoi jakaś postać. A raczej w ogniu. Nie byłem pewien umysł równie dobrze mógł płatać mi figle. Postać miała długie włosy i zielone oczy. Gdy się zbliżyłem wydała się należeć do nie wysokiej kobiety. Miałem się ucieszyć uradowany że kogoś znalazłem ale kiedy instynkt kazał mi się zatrzymać. Wtedy też moje oczy ujrzały szpiczaste i długie uszy oraz oczy tak zielone że aż świecące zielenią. Postać ta posiadała ogon i wydłużony pysk. A jej ubrania były podarte. Po chwili wydawała z siebie przerażający ryk niczym potwór. Krzyczała gdy nagle wyrosły jej skrzydła. Po ich wyrośnięciu skuliła się. Ryk robił się coraz głośniejszy a postać wydawała się coraz większa. Odskoczyłem kiedy zobaczyłem potwora który okazał się był smokiem! Bestia rozłożyła swoje skrzydła, delikatnie zionęła ogniem ukazując czerwony kolor łusek jak i biały skomplikowany wzór zbyt precyzyjny na znamię na grzbiecie. Machnęła długim ogonem i odleciała. Zostawiła po sobie rozerwane ubrania i dogasający ogień. Po mimo okropnego lęku jaki wtedy czułem szybko podbiegłem do ognia. Natychmiast zacząłem wrzucać do niego co popadnie. Powinienem uciekać ale ważniejsza było przetrwanie. Kiedy ogień był dość duży by mnie ogrzać usiadłem przy nim . Poczułem się dużo bezpieczniej, mimo że byłem głodny. Jedyne czego się bałem to że bestia może wrócić. Zacząłem myśleć o tym stworze. Zdecydowanie wyglądać na smoka. I nie ma nic dziwnego że smok czasem pokaże się w lesie. Ale ta zmiana formy! Był człowiek, nie ma człowieka a jest smok! Mój umysł nie potrafił tego ogarnąć. Jakby była pełnia pomyślałbym że to magia lunarna. Ale była ciemna noc. Ciemna i wszechobecna bez gwiazd, bez nadziei. Byłem głodny, spocony i przerażony. Nic już nie rozumiałem a mój umysł podawał się snu. Nim spostrzegłem zasnąłem wpatrzony w ogień. Mój sen był niczym sen martwego. Była ciemność i pustka, zupełnie jakbym nie istniał. Gdy się obudziłem natychmiast się zerwałem na równe nogi. Równie szybko tego pożałowałem gdyż całe ciało mnie bolało po nocy pełnej ucieczki. Na dodatek byłem cały brudny. Uśmiechnąłem się jednak ciesząc się że widzę światło. Intensywnie zielone liście i ściółkę. Nie opodal rosły jagody. Wyraźnie było widać że jestem na polanie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu ogień się jeszcze palił. Wyraźnie słabiej ale jednak. Zmęczony a jednocześnie głodny podbiegłem do krzaków jagód na skraju polany. Miałem je zbierać kiedy ujrzałem wśród nich mały ognisty okrąg. Wydało mi się to dziwnie, więc zbliżyłem się przyjrzeć. Zamarłem. W małym ognistym okręgu leżała mała dziewczyna o czarnych włosach liliowej w sukience. - Rina! - Niemal krzyknąłem gdy ją ujrzałem. Dziecko otworzyło jedno niebieskie oko, a potem drugie, Nic nie mówiło ale wydawało się świadome tego co się dzieję. Delikatnie podniosłem ją z tego okręgu i wziąłem na ręce. Była lekka. Miała tylko trochę podartą sukienkę i była trochę brudna, Ale poza tym wydawało się że była cała i zdrowa. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi niewinnymi oczami. W rączce trzymała kępkę sierści należącą do jakiegoś stworzenia. Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Czułem że smok ma coś z tym wspólnego. Do tego ten ognisty krąg. Gdy dochodziłem do ogniska ujrzałem hrabie Edwarda z myśliwym i jednym chłopem. Odetchnąłem z ulgą na ich widok. Bez słowa podałem siostrzenice Edwardowi. Był zdumiony, zdziwiony nawet przerażony a jednak uradowany! Rzadko kiedy widuję tyle emocji na jednej twarzy. - Dziękuję ci Leonardzie że ją odnalazłeś! Opowiedz mi wszystko! - Mówił uradowany. - Opowiem jak wrócimy. - Odpowiedziałem po czym niespodziewanie zemdlałem. * Młodzieniec wpadł spanikowany do domu. Ręce mu się trzęsły, nie wiedział co miał myśleć, na dodatek ciągle piekła go szyja a litry wypitej wody i wina nie pomagały. Upewniając się że zamkną wszystkie okna i że zamkną drzwi na klucz osuną się na stare skórzane krzesło. W tej chwili wcale nie przeszkadzało mu że w pokoju panował półmrok i że wszędzie był bałagan. Myślami cofał się kilka godzin przed owymi wydarzeniami który miały miejsca nie tak dawno... Wszystko zaczęło się tuż po jego przebudzeniu. Obudził się w prostym lecz elegancko urządzonym pokoju gościnnym na miękkim łóżku. Był cały spocony. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał co się stało nim utracił przytomność. Wtem do pokoju weszła służąca niosąc na tacy wodę i mokry ręcznik oraz prosty posiłek. Gdy zauważyła że Leonard się przebudził zatrzymała się na chwilę. - Widzę że się obudziłeś. Zawołam hrabię. Dobrze się czujesz? - Spytała za niepokojona widząc bladość na jego twarzy. Pokiwał głową. Służąca położyła tacę z przedmiotami na niej na stoliku obok łóżka i udała się do innej komnaty .Blondyn sięgną po szklankę wody i zaczną ją powoli pić. W tym właśnie czasie zjawił się hrabia Edward. - Witam hrabie - Powiedział cicho po czym skiną głową na znak szacunku. - To ja się witam Leonardzie! To że znalazłeś Rinę to prawdziwy cud. Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny! - Jak zwykle bezpośredni hrabia nie mógł wyrazić radości jaka płynęła z odnalezienia jego siostrzenicy. - Naprawdę hrabio to że ją znalazłem to czysty przypadek, myślałem że umrę tam ze strachu - Jako sługa hrabi starał się zachować skromność. - Mam nadzieję że szybko dojdziesz do siebie. Mam dla ciebie masę pracy jutro. Dzisiaj odpoczywaj ile chcesz - Hrabia Edward jak zwykle nie zapominał o swojej łaskawości . - Oczywiście, dziękuję! A co z pańską siostrzenicą? - Leonard niepokoił się o małą zwłaszcza po tym gdzie ją znalazł. - W porządku, służba nią się teraz zajmuję. Gdy się obudziła opowiadała o nie stworzonych rzeczach, coś o magicznych zwierzętach i leśnych duchach. Wiesz jak to dzieci. - Odpowiedział wskazując w stronę drzwi. - Na nic dziwnego nie natrafiliście idąc tym lasem? - Spytał zaniepokojony Leonard. - Nie . Kiedy ten wielki dzik przestał nas gonić zorientowaliśmy się że ciebie nie ma. Najwyraźniej gdzieś po drodze musiałeś zgubić swój róg bo nie dawałeś znaku życia. Przez moment myśleliśmy że cię czarty porwały. Błąkaliśmy się tak jeszcze jakiś czas. Zrobiliśmy krótki postój między drzewami. Potem znowu ruszyliśmy między te przeklęte drzewa. Prawie byśmy cię wyminęli jakby myśliwy nie powiedział że w pobliżu jest wilcza sfora. Tak natrafiliśmy na polanę na której was znaleźliśmy. Dobrze że rozpaliłeś ogień. - Skończył opowiadać zbliżając się do drzwi . Gdy hrabia odszedł by zajmować się swoimi sprawami, jego sługa leżał jeszcze jakiś czas na łożu w pokoju gościnnym. Gdy już wstał poczuł ból w nogach. Po mimo tego spróbował wstać. Wypił całą wodę jaka była podana. Potem zjadł jeszcze prosty posiłek i dopchał się owocami z pobliskiego sadu. Światło na zewnątrz mówiło że jest już prawie południe, Ściągną zniszczone ubrania i założył te które wcześniej naszykował ktoś ze służących. Albowiem nie godzi się aby przedstawiciel hrabi chodził ubrany jak ostatni obdartus. W końcu wyszedł z pokoju znajdując się w bogato zdobionym salonie. Mijając zwierzęce trofea i obrazy z różnych bitew oraz wiszącą broń na ścianie. Pozostali służący przyglądali mu się z ciekawością. Leonard wiedział że będzie głównym tematem plotek między nimi przez najbliższe kilka dni. Nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Poinformował ich tylko że wraca do siebie. Następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przeszedł się kamienną ścieżką aż do zwykłej piaszczystej ścieżki mijając przy tym drzewa ozdobne. Gdy słońce zbliżało się ku zachodowi był w mieście. Nie mógł pójść wprost do domu, Nie dopóki nie pozałatwiał kilku spraw. Musiał kupić jedzenie i kilka rzeczy do jego domu. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez odpowiadania przypadkowo napotkanym mieszkańcom co się stało w lesie. Nie mógł opowiedzieć wszystkiego z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze kto by mu uwierzył w to co widział po drugie. Pewne osoby nie mogły wiedzieć że hrabi zaginęła jego siostrzenica. Postanowił wracać skrótem gdyż wkrótce miało się ściemnić. Nie wyczul że ktoś za nim idzie. Uspokojony tym że to co widział było tylko wyrazem jego wyobraźni. Bo w lasach końcu takie rzeczy się nie dzieją. Albowiem dawno, pewnego dnia odrzucił możliwość istnienia magii. Szedł pustą ulicą. Miną może po drodze dwóch żebraków. kamienne uliczki rzucały długie cienie które wiele skrywały. O tej porze było tu po prostu pusto. Czasem szwendał się tu jakiś bezpański kot. I wtedy z cienia wyszła ona. Twarz miała poważną i zbliżała się w stronę człowieka. Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy ją spostrzegł czuł że coś się w niej nie zgadza ale nie widział w niej zagrożenia. Nie dopóki nie spojrzał jej w oczy. Jej spojrzenie przeszyło go na wylot. Instynkt znowu kazał mu uciekać, więc przyspieszył kroku. I choć znał to miasto lepiej od niej to ona zapędziła go w ślepy zaułek. Podeszła do niego mając twarz zupełnie obojętną nie próbującą już się na siłę uśmiechać. Zielonooka złapała go za szyję. - An..Andegora? Czego ode mnie chcesz! - Spytał przestraszony Leonard próbując złapać oddech. - Nie udawaj ! Widziałeś mnie! Wczoraj w nocy! - Mówiła głośnym i groźnym tonem. - To ty! C... Co zrobiłaś Rinie? - Jako ofiara zaczną czuć że gorąco mu w szyje . - Nie twoja sprawa! Nie powinno ciebie tam być! - Wrzasnęła na niego. - Mo..Możesz mnie puścić? Duszę się! - Uścisk Andegory był silny i nie wydawało się że chciała go poluzować. - Puszczę cię ale pod jednym warunkiem... W trakcie tej ciszy poluzowała uścisk. Dopiero wtedy nieszczęśnikowi udało się dostrzec że jej ręka jest czerwona i ma nacięcia na łuskach ,na dodatek z palców wyrastały długie i ostre pazury. Reszta jej ciała wyglądała na ludzkie. Jednak bez sprzecznie to ona pojawiła się zeszłej nocy. - Przysięgniesz że nikomu nie powiesz co zaszło w lesie, ani teraz, ani że jestem smokiem! Przysięgniesz inaczej spotka cię mój gniew! - Mówiła bardzo poważnie,a w trakcie tych słów jej oczy zmieniły się z ludzkich na smocze. - Przysięgam! Przysięgam! Tylko mnie puść i zostaw żywego! - Krzyczał przysięgając mając nadzieję że ktoś go usłyszy i uchowa życie. - W porządku - Puściła go , zaprzysiężony upadł na kolana - Nigdy nikomu nic nie wyjawisz inaczej twoja mowa zostanie splugawiona. Pamiętaj smocza przysięga jest Święta! - Patrzyła na niego srogo wymawiając te słowa. Następnie się odsunęła i odwróciła w przeciwnym kierunku chowając smoczą dłoń pod długim rękawem. Leonard nie czekał, czym prędzej zaczną biec w kierunku swojego domu... * Jak ukryć bestie wewnątrz siebie? Nie jest to możliwe gdyż każdy z nich jest bestią. Jedyne co potrafią to udawać że nimi nie są. Zaspany Leonard zerwał się z wygodnego fotela. Było już ciemno , zarówno na zewnątrz jak i w jego domu. Złapał się za szyję. Nadal czuł to pieczenie wokół niej. To nie było normalne. Z początku myślał że nie będzie mógł przełykać śliny ani mówić. Nic jednak takiego się nie stało. Mówił i przełykał normalnie. Wstał więc i dotarł jakoś do stołka, na którym stała lampa z naftą. Zapalił ją i przystaną oglądając cienie w swoim pokoju. „Czy na pewno jestem sam?" Spytał siebie w myślach z obawy przed mroczną istotą mogącą czyhać na niego w kątach jego własnego pokoju. Ale nic nie wydawało się wychodzić z cienia. Panowała głucha cisza. Jego ludzki rozsądek nie mógł pojąć jak to co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia jest możliwe. Musiało przecież istnieć jakieś w miarę racjonalne wytłumaczenie. Może zatruł się czymś w lesie i miał halucynacje? A może jego dawny nauczyciel miał racje i nie powinien zbyt często przesiadywać w laboratorium z powodu oparów. W takim razie czego się bał? Skoro to zwykła halucynacja lęki powinny się już skończyć. Ale nie kończyły się. Leonard był człowiekiem nauki więc w nauce postanowił szukać odpowiedzi. Powędrował więc natychmiast do swojej biblioteczki i zaczną przeszukiwać księgi. Szukał długo. Lecz księgi w które tak pokładał wiarę nie odpowiadały mu. Nic o zmiennokształtnych bestiach, przeklętych znamionach czy klątwach. A wszystkie sugerowane odpowiedzi wydawały się błędne. Ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć, gdyż w mało co wierzył poza nauką. Po długim czasie przeszukiwania spojrzał niby przypadkowo w zakurzone księgi na górnej półce. Nie zamierzał po nie sięgać bo zaprzeczył by wtedy swojemu wyrzeczeniu . A potwierdziło by istnienie świata w jaki nie wierzył i nie chciał wierzyć. Nie wiedząc co dalej padł na łóżko i spał dalej mając nadzieję że może sny dadzą mu wskazówkę. Tak oto blady świt. Blondwłosy nieszczęśnik postanowił zerwać się wcześniej wiedząc że tego dnia czeka go cała masa pracy. Gdy był gotowy wyszedł z domu którym była nie duża kamienica między innymi budynkami. Nikt się mu nie przyglądał. Nie było z resztą wielu którzy by to mogli robić zważywszy na to że miasto się jeszcze nie rozbudziło. Osoby które były obecne na ulicy to karczmarze, przekupki i ranne ptaki. Gdzie nie gdzie można zobaczyć jednego czy dwóch strażników miejskich którzy spieszyli na zmianę. Gdyby wiedzieli co zamieszkało w ich mieście wybuchł by chaos. Nigdzie jednak nie było śladu po owej istocie. Myśl o tym że biedny pan Dared trzyma pod swoim dachem istne monstrum napawała Leonarda nie pokojem. Dlaczego taka istota zamieszkała między zwykłymi ludźmi? Zrozumiał gdyby był to elf, krasnolud czy czarnoksiężnik ale smok? To się w głowie nie mieściło. Wyrywając siebie z tych przemyśleń czym prędzej pognał do dworu hrabi. Nie czuł się śledzony tego poranka . Na miejsce dotarł bez żadnych kłopotów. Spojrzał na duży szary budynek w klasycznym stylu. Południowa ściana obrosła bluszczem, tak jak przypuszczał hrabia nie chciał by się go pozbyto zważywszy że dzięki niemu nie było trzeba malować ściany. Sad nieopodal obfitował w dorodne jabłka. Część z nich miała pójść na targ. Po dworze pałętało się nie wiele służby. Sadownicy, ogrodnicy i sprzątaczki. Odpowiedzieli Leonardowi skinieniem głowy. Hrabia Edward zapewne o tej porze jeszcze spał. Trzeba było jednak zrobić notatki, przejrzeć listy, dowiedzenia się czy poprzedniego dnia nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Jego codzienne życie nie wydawało się zbyt fascynujące aż do pamiętnej nocy w lesie. Wracając późną wieczorną porą, bał się. Noc zawsze była przeznaczona dla tych co skrywają swe oblicze za dnia. Zwierzęta, magiczne istoty, lecz najgorsi z nich wszystkich byli naprawdę ludzie. Ktoś kto mógł być czyimś bliskim sąsiadem następnej nocy mógł wbić komuś sztylet w plecy z powodu długów czy zazdrości o żonę. Takie właśnie obawy miał Leonard, lecz nie tyczyły się one ludzi. Gdyż do ludzi właśnie chciał dość. Chciał trafić do bezpiecznego tłumu ludzi gdzie nikt nie ośmieli pokazać jaki jest naprawdę. Bo właśnie tak było. Tylko ciężko jest trafić na taki tłum wieczorem, ciężko jest zmieszać się z tłumem kiedy jest się jedynym przechodniem na ulicy. Rozmyślał więc o dzisiejszym dniu o tym jak chciał powiedzieć prawdę jednak nie mógł. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć Edwardowi. Pomyślał by że miał zwidy lub paranoje. Co było ironiczne jak na osobę która od zawsze marzy zmierzyć się z magiczną istotą. Służącym tym bardziej , śmiali by się z niego. Musiał komuś to powiedzieć, kogoś ostrzec. Powinien być kto ktoś kto ma autorytet jednocześnie nie weźmie go za głupca. Ponieważ hrabia nic od niego nie chciał postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę w spisywaniu ważnych dokumentów. Odłożył je do półki i zamkną na klucz. Nigdy nie wiadomo co mogło przyjść do głowy komuś kto tu sprząta. Wyszedł z pokoju powędrował przez kuchnię. Nikt się po niej nie krzątał gdyż było po obiedzie. Przeszedł przez frontowe drzwi na zewnątrz. Poszedł do sadu, zbiory w tym roku były obfite więc nie brakowało chętnych którzy je zbierali. Na końcu sadu pod drzewem spał Rem. Traper który rozstawiał pułapki w tutejszym lesie. Coś kradło z sadu owoce. Nie było wiadomo co to za stworzenie, lecz na pewno nie człowiek. Rem więc zatrudniony przez dozorcę sadu rozstawił pułapki pod pniami drzew. Miał je co jakiś czas sprawdzać. A ponieważ nic się nie złapało poza paroma jeżami i kotami postanowił zrobić sobie drzemkę. Nikt nie śmiał go budzić z uwagi na szacunek dla weterana który bronił niegdyś kraju przed najeźdźcą. Blondyn spojrzał na niego i jego spaloną od słońca twarz pokrytą bliznami. Był już stary jednak nie tak jak Dared, miał wciąż siłę wykonywać swój zawód. Chciał podejść i go obudzić. Nagle jednak Rem się przebudził i bez patrzenia na Leonarda powiedział. - Uważaj ! Zaraz wdepniesz w pułapkę- Ostrzegł go nadepnięciem na pułapkę Leonard na wszelki wypadek zrobił szeroki łuk wokół pułapki podszedł do weterana. - O Leonard ! Ciesz się że się obudziłem bo być skończył jak jeden z sadowników. Biedaczek a raczej idiota! Podczas zbiorów wdepną na jedną z pułapek i wisiał do góry nogami z godzinę! Nie dość tego strącił z drzewa wszystkie jabłka i aktywował mój zestaw pułapek! Musieli mnie wzywać bym je pozabierał. Wyobrażasz to sobie! A wszystko z powodu jednego gapy! - Musiał narobić niezłego zamieszania. Nie uważasz jednak że za dużo tych pułapek?- Leonard dobrze znał pułapki starego trapera, zajęło to sporo czasu nim nauczył się normalnie poruszać po sadzie. - Pułapek nigdy za wiele. Im więcej ich jest tym bardziej zwiększa się szansa że złodziej się złapie. To bydle jest jednak cwane- Stwierdził Rem znany z pułapek które zawsze coś złapią. - Nadal próbujesz złapać tego zwierza? Może chociaż zrób oznaczenia dla sadowników by w nie wpadali- Myślał nad tym od jakiegoś czasu. - Wątpię by był to zwierz. Zbyt mądre to. Pułapki omija jabłka wykrada całymi garściami ba nawet całe gałęzie czasem obrywa. Dawanie oznaczeń było by czystą głupotą! Nie jest to jednak człowiek. Przychodzi nocą, psy wtedy dość głośno szczekają bym usłyszał, wiedzą że ktoś obcy chodzi po ich terytorium . Zostawia jednak ślady ostatnio widziałem cztero palczastą dużą łapę w ogrodzie. Nie była to łapa psa ani kota. Właściwie nie wiem jakiego stwora. To coś jednak ma ogon. Jest zwinne a na dodatek sprytne – Taki był wniosek obserwacji trapera, Leonardowi żaden stwór nie przychodził do głowy. - Może coś z głębi lasu. Wiesz jeden z tych mitycznych stworów które czasem wychodzą – Leonard starał się naprowadzić rozmowę na oczekiwany temat. - Być może. Czasem muszę rozstawić pułapki w głębszej części lasu. Widywałem tam różne dziwy. Gigantyczne paprocie, panny zjawy, chodzące drzewa, i wielkiego dzika który niszczy wszytsko na swojej drodze. Ale najgorszy z nich wszystkich był bies – Starzec zamarł na samo wspomnienie o tym stworze. - Bies? Nadal uważam że w tym lesie jest coś co powoduję halucynację. Może to był jakiś przerośnięty jeleń – Leonard jak zawsze szukał rozsądnego wyjaśnienia całej historii. - Kiedyś przyznasz mi rację. Mówię ci był to bies, najprawdziwszy! Wielki jak dwa konie może większy jeśli liczyć rogi jak u jelenia. Pysk ni to jeleń ni wilk taki niedźwiedź trochę. Cielsko silne pokryte sierścią. Przednie łapy jak u jaszczura a pazury rozdarły by cię na strzępy . Tylne łapy jak u dzika ale znacznie większe. Ogon długi taki jak u jelenia. Oczy miał dziwne jak u drapieżnika do tego zębiska miał straszne. Dobrze że był daleko schowany w krzakach bo by mnie rozszarpał. Straszny był. Chodził sobie lasem patrolując swoje terytorium . A biesy bardzo nie lubią obcych . Jak mi znikną z oczu to uciekłem i postanowiłem już tędy nie chodzić – Wydawało się że na Remie stwór zrobił spore wrażenie. - Miałeś w tym wypadku szczęście. I wiesz co? Być może ci wkrótce przyznam rację- Leonard zmierzał do tematu. - Naprawdę? A cóż to się stało oświecony człowieku?! – Rem wyraźnie się zdziwił. - A stało się to że też poszedłem do lasu. I wiesz co widziałem. Widziałem, widzi...ss....z..- Leonardowi nagle zabrakło słów. - Mowę ci odjęło? Co widziałeś!? – Rem był wyraźnie zaciekawiony. - Spotkałem na polanie ... to było straa.. sz.. aa...No widziałem stt..No co jest!- Zaczynało go irytować że nie może tego wymówić. - Hej domyślam się że musiało to być coś strasznego skoro masz problem z wymową. Spróbuj to powiedzieć ale powoli – Kazał się uspokoić Leonardowi. - Kiedy ja próbuję powiedzieć ale coś mnie blokuję. Szedłem nocą polaną i .... – Leonard zaczną bełkotać właściwie jakby mówić przypadkowe litery, Rem patrzył na niego zaniepokojony. - Coś ci się stało? Trochę jakby ci się języki pomieszały- Stwierdził jego starszy towarzysz. - Eh! Szlag! Po prostu ci napiszę!- Zachowywał się dziwnie a twarz Rema była coraz bardziej niespokojna. Wyją nie wielką złożoną kartkę papieru i ołówek . Nie lubił zużywać papieru na drobiazgi tak samo jak nie lubił klnąć. Jednak kiedy próbował coś napisać na kartce ledwo po napisaniu jednej litery ołówek pękł w pół a on nagle stracił czucie w ręce. Spanikowany puścił i kartkę i pęknięty ołówek. Złapał bezwładną dłoń. Zupełnie jakby jej nie było. Zaczną się pocić i czuć gorąco wokół szyi. Rem patrzył na niego nie przestraszony a raczej zdziwiony. - Wy... wybacz Rem. Koniec rozmowy na dzisiaj. Coś się ze mną chyba dzieję, pójdę się napić- Leonard odwrócił się i udał w przeciwnym kierunku nie zbierając nawet niczego z ziemi. Zostawiając za sobą kartkę z krzywo napisaną literę i pęknięty ołówek. Rem przyglądał się chwilę młodemu. Po chwili wstał odwrócił się i spluną za siebie. - A napij się! Bo co innego można zrobić w wypadku klątwy- Wymamrotał i poszedł w swoją stronę. Rozdział 7: Mogło to być spokojne i słoneczne popołudnie. Niczym nie zmącona cisza, drzewa, słońce rzucające promienie na twarz. Śpiew ptaków zachęcający by udać się na krótką drzemkę w sadzie. To popołudnie jednak takie nie było. Na pewno nie dla osób które to spotkało. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Od paru chłopów zgubiło się wczesną porą w trakcie żniw. Niby nic dziwnego. Ci chłopi jednak znali własne pola jak swoją kieszeń. Niespodziewanie zapomnieli drogi. Jak grom z jasnego nieba stracili wspomnie o miejscu w którym są. Dopiero żona jednego z nich myśląc że są pijani złapała obu za uszy i zaprowadziła do gospody. To powtórzyło się jeszcze raz tego samego dnia. Tym razem byli to kupcy zmierzający drogą do miasta w południe. Było ich trzech. Wieźli owoce i tkaniny na targ. Nic wielkiego i godnego uwagi doświadczonego rabusia. A jednak nim dojechali skrzynia z świeżymi owocami była prawie pusta. Tkaniny zaś były nietknięte. Co dziwne wszyscy trzej nie pamiętali co stało się owocami. Z ich zeznań wynikło że gdy jechali zatrzymali się nie wiedząc czemu. Potem pojawił się błysk które oślepił ich na chwilę. Nim się spostrzegli jechali z pustą skrzynką owoców rozmawiając o tym co się wydarzyło. Biedny kupiec musiał spędzić dzień o suchym pysku i pustym żołądku. Nieszczęście nie ominęło starego Rema, który nie wiedząc czemu wpadł w swoją własną pułapkę. Ciężko to było sobie wyobrazić bo znał na pamięć ich rozmieszczenie. Darł się całe południe nim ktoś się nad nim ulitować i go ściągną z wysokiego drzewa. Był wściekły. Myśląc że to któryś z pracowników sadu zrobił mu kawał oświadczył hrabiemu Edwardowi że odchodzi z sadu, nie zabrał nawet swoich pułapek. Jakby się spieszył. W chwili obecnej, pewna złoto włosa, spacerowała sobie wokół miasta, lustrując uważnym wzrokiem przechodzącym ludzi. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się murom i wierzą obronnym wzniesionych z szarego kamienia, okazała nawet zainteresowanie strażnikom kompletując ich uzbrojenie. Była zaskoczona tym że ludzie mimo dużej ilości pracy na głowie nadal są w stanie się uśmiechać. Choć w jej języku uśmiech oznaczał coś zupełnie odwrotnego od zadowolenia. Zdążyła dość szybko poznać tutejszy język, nie było to jednak łatwe. Gdy skończyła przyglądać się murom , stwierdziła by to dobra poza wrócić do miasta. Oglądanie okolicy zaczęło ją nużyć, a głód coraz głośniej zaczynał o sobie znać. Powolnym krokiem zaczęła iść piaszczystą ścieżką w stronę centrum miasta. Nim się zorientowała, skoczyła dwa metry w tył kiedy przed nią wyskoczył przerażony i zdyszany człowiek. Był mężczyzną, spoconym i nie do końca wiedzącym co się wokół niego dzieję. Andegora spojrzała na niego badawczo wyglądał na miejscowego zielarza, którego miała okazję spotkać miesiąc temu kiedy przypisywał lekarstwo na ból stawów staremu Daredowi. Wyglądał wtedy na rozgarniętego człowieka, nie to co teraz. Spojrzał na nią, i jakby się uspokoił, widząc znajomą twarz. - Andegora, tak!? Dobrze że tu jesteś, choć może nie? - Jeszcze dyszał, w skutek czego powoli składał zdania - Co się stało Viktor? - Zielonooka nie rozumiała czemu jest zdenerwowany. Nie zbliżyła się do niego nawet o krok. Zielarz złapał oddech i zaczną mówić normalnie- Udałem się na obrzeża lasu by pozbierać ziół. Było spokojnie, nic się nie działo, a cisza jak makiem zasiał. Nagle znikąd coś przebiegło tuż przed de mną . Był to owłosiony stwór poruszający się na czterech kończynach wielkości dużego psa. Miałem go odpędzić kiedy ujrzałem że to nie jest pies. Był to stwór z rogami i o starczej twarzy. Wydawał straszne dźwięki. Chciał rzucić we mnie świecącą kulą, świeciła jak słońce, ale ja czym prędzej wziąłem nogi za pas. A ponieważ las jest jednak, kawał drogi z tond to przybiegłem w takim stanie w jakim mnie widzisz teraz. Tak się spieszyłem że nawet ziół nie zdążyłem zabrać- W jego słowach nie było słychać kłamstwa. Słuchająca podrapała się po dłoni. Ostatnim czasie coraz częściej to robiła gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała. Następnie spojrzała pytająco w stronę lasu. Gdy skończyła się zastanawiać podeszła do zielarza i spojrzał na niego litościwym wzrokiem. - Sądzę że nie potrzebnie się boisz. To coś nie jest groźne. Idź do domu, a po zioła wrócisz jutro- Powiedziała z arogancją. - Ty lepiej uważaj, słyszałem że paru ludzi dzisiaj straciło pamięć, a potem zostali obrabowani - Niepokoił się tym zjawiskiem. - Umiem o siebie zadbać. Do widzenia - Nie potrzebowała by ktoś się o nią martwił. Odwróciła się i poszła w stronę miasta. Młody doradca szedł kamienną ulicą, jak zwykle mając spuszczoną głowę. Jednak to nie tak że był smutny, strapiony czy miał zły dzień. Nie chciał patrzeć w oczy żadnej istocie która może okazać się nie być człowiekiem. Szczególnie gdy usłyszał że jego stary przyjaciel stracił pamięć z poprzedniego dnia. Niepokoiło go to okropnie. Nie przejawiał wcześniej problemów z pamięcią. Był zdrowy jak koń, nie licząc ran dawnych ran które czasem się odzywały. Nie mógł pojąc czemu człowiek zdrowy i żyjący bez większych zmartwień mógł utracić wspomnienia. Medycyna jednak znała takie przypadki. Głównie od urazów w głowę - Musiał mieć wypadek, pewnie wpadł w którąś z swoich pułapek i się uderzył głupiec- w głębi duszy wiedział jednak że on nigdy nie wpada w swoje pułapki. Jakby mało było zmartwień w tę adekwatnie przeciwną emocjom Leonarda na horyzoncie pojawiła się zielonooka odziana w czerwień. Miał nadzieję że go zignoruje, minie go lub pójdzie w zupełnie innym kierunku. Ona jednak zmierzała prosto na niego, gdy się jej przyjrzeć można dostrzec że lekko się uśmiecha, wydawała się pogodną kobietą, Leonard jednak wiedział że to demon wcielony który może spalić wszystko kiwając tylko palcem. Tak przynajmniej myślał. Chciał się ukryć ,schować się w cień. W bezpośrednim starciu nie miał by z nią szans, nawet jeśli specjalnie dla niego zachowała by ludzką powłokę. Nie licz jednak na litość gdy spotkasz smoka. Owe stworzenia nie lubią nawet tego słowa. Była dość blisko by wyciągnąć do niego dłoń. Blondyn stał sparaliżowany. Chciał krzyknąć, bał się jednak tego co by się stało gdyby nawet spróbował. W końcu przemówiła o dziwo dość przyjaznym tonem. - Leonard, miło cię widzieć. Choć strasznie czuć od ciebie lękiem. Czego się boisz odpręż się, taki spokojny dzień, idealny na spacer - Jeśli miał wątpliwości co do tego czy te gady wyczuwają lęk to teraz był pewny że wyczuwają . Milczał. - Słuchaj źle że pojawiłeś się wtedy w lesie. To nie twoja wina że byłeś w złym miejscu i w złym czasie - Zaczęła bawić się swoimi złocistymi włosami, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku Słuchał jej dalej zaciekawiony co ma do powiedzenia, w tej chwili wydawała się całkiem ludzka. Mimo to nadal czuł oczywisty lęk. - Milczysz... A co powiesz jeśli zdejmę z ciebie urok? - Spytała wprost. Otworzył szeroko oczy, bo nie wierzył w to co właśnie powiedziała. To musiał być podstęp . Niby jaki miała w tym cel. Nie wierzył że chciała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić ani że miała dobre zamiary co do miasta. - Nie spodziewałeś się tego. Nie ma w tym podstępu. Chcę zdjąć tą klątwę, ale mam jeden warunek - Doskonale czytała emocje z jego twarzy. - Jaki? - Zapytał nieco pewniejszy siebie i nadziei. - Będziesz moim sługą. Choć sługa to może złe słowo. Nie chcę żebyś za mną wszędzie łaził. W tym wypadku będziesz moim przewodnikiem - Te słowa zadziwiły go jeszcze bardziej, złotowłosa nie wydawała się żartować. - Przewodnikiem? Ale po co i dlaczego? - Coraz bardziej nie rozumiał co ona chce osiągnąć. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy zaczęli spacerować wzdłuż miasta. - Widzisz Leonard my smoki inaczej spostrzegamy świat niż wy ludzie. Dzieli nas kolosalna różnica w postrzeganiu rzeczywistości. Uwierz mi siedzenie wewnątrz tego ciała to prawdziwa męczarnia. Siedzenie w tym świecie też. Istoty takie jak ja łatwo gubią się w waszym świecie pełnym zasad. Nic więc dziwnego że przydała by się osoba która wyjaśni jak działa wasz świat. W tej rzeczywistości łatwo się zgubić i nie chcący coś spalić - Wydawała się mówić rozsądnie. - Chcesz żebym pomógł ci zrozumieć mój świat? Dlaczego? - Nie potrafił przestać zadawać pytań, być może to jego ostatnie. - Tego nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć . Jeśli jednak się zgodzisz wkrótce ci to wyjawię . Powoli zbliżali się do bramy miasta. - A zaraz po tym pożresz mnie? - Spytał nie pewnie. - Mogę ci wyjawić że nie jadam ludzkiego mięsa - Znowu się uśmiechnęła a potem pomachała w stronę strażników przy bramie. Leonard również im pomachał, choć tak naprawdę chciał wzywać pomoc. - To jaka jest twoja decyzja? - Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego swoimi dziko zielonymi oczami. - Zgadzam się - Odpowiedział, chciał się uwolnić od wiecznej niepewności. Tak naprawdę chciał uciec jak tylko zdejmie urok. Choć było to szaleństwem. Postanowił więc że powie o tym pewnej osobie przy najbliższej okazji. - To wspaniale! Nawet nie będziesz pamiętać że żałowałeś tej decyzji! - Wydawało się że się cieszy. Leonard spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie - Kiedy ściągniesz ze mnie urok? - Spytał. - Wkrótce. Obiecuję. Będziemy musieli jednak jeszcze kawałek drogi przespacerować. Nikt nie może zobaczyć jak używam przecież magii . Następne osoby po tobie musiałabym zabić - Stwierdziła. Resztę spaceru przemilczeli. Andegora zapatrzyła się gdzieś i zupełnie nie interesowała się resztą otoczenia. Leonard zaś myślał. Był zaniepokojony słowami smoczycy. Czy aby na pewno chciała złapać go w pułapkę. Niegdyś czytał że smoki to stworzenia wysoce inteligentne, o dużej wiedzy, której człowiek nie zdołał jeszcze posiąść. Czyżby nadszedł dzień kiedy owe istoty uznały ludzi za godnych tej wiedzy i chciały się nią podzielić? Leonard szczerze w to nie wierzył. Wiedział jednak że jeśli coś takiego by się wydarzyło było by przełomowym wydarzeniem w historii . Smoki jednak się nie dzielą, a jeśli nawet robią to bardzo rzadko. Z przemyśleń wyrwało go to że się zatrzymali. Przed dzikim i groźnym lasem. Tak mrocznym że drewno z tego miejsca zdobywa się tylko z obrzeży . Nikt nie ośmieli się ściąć drzewa z głębi Pusczy. Która trzyma wiele sekretów i była jeszcze na długo przed powstaniem lasu. Przebywa tam wiele nie znanych istnień, które niegdyś będąc bezbronne przed silniejszymi istotami schroniły się w owym lesie. A właściwie puszczy, gdyż było to ogromne miejsce. Miejsce które dało niesamowitą siłę owym stworzeniom za to do dziś jest przez nie chronione i nie dopuszcza do siebie intruzów. Mówi się że owa puszcza posiada duszę. Leonard jednak w to nie wierzy. Z pozoru piękna dziewczyna o złocistych włosach i dziko zielonych włosach,posiadająca dusze bestii stanęła przed puszczą. - Czekaj muszę nabrać sił nim zdejmę z ciebie klątwę - Wpatrywała się w mrok owego miejsca. Patrzył na nią nie wiedząc co myśleć. Tak naprawdę nic nie wiedział o smoczej magii . Niby skąd miał wiedzieć jak i skąd czerpie energię? Wtedy ujrzał jak wystawia rękę w stronę lasu .Gdy to zrobiła nagle coś wyskoczyło nim zdołał zamrugać. Nim zdołał zrobić to drugi raz to coś leżało na jego klatce piersiowej. Przygniotło go z prędkością wiatru. I wtedy zobaczył szpetną istotę o ciele dużego psa. Miała ono jednak ludzkie duże ręce, krótki ogon. Ale przedewszystkim dużą starą pomarszczoną twarz starca. Zatakowany był bardziej niż zaskoczony. Przez moment nie mógł się ruszyć i czuł ogromną panikę- Czyli jednak to była pułapka. Tylko czemu nie chcę wykończyć mnie osobiście? Nasłała na mnie Owinnika i to potwornie szpetnego. Co ta istota robi w lesie?- Tak brzmiały jego myśli. Nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat ten stwór. Aż przypomniał sobie co spotkało dzisiaj Rema - Więc tak to chcesz rozegrać?! Chcesz by Owinnik usuną mi pamięć?! - Krzyczał do niej zmieniając swój lęk w wściekłość, nie mógł znieść że dał się oszukać. Nie mógł się też podnieść choć próbował. - Dokładnie tak blądasku! Zapomnisz nawet imię swojej matki!- Odezwał się Owinnik cechujący się dużą bezczelnością jak na pomniejszego demona. - Nie mam wyjścia. No chyba że chcesz umrzeć. Wtedy nie ma problemu. Zabiłabym cię ale widzisz doradco hrabi jesteś zbyt ważną osobą. Ten twój cały hrabia zauważył by pewnie twój brak. A wtedy plany by szlag trafił. Ale jeśli sprawę zrzucę na podrzędnego demona. Wtedy to co innego - Andegora właśnie ujawniała swój geniusz, nie była zwykłą maszyną do zabijania. - Ale co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić? - Leonard starał się przedłużyć rozmowę. - Cii!! Chyba nie chcesz by utrata pamięci bolała. Im mniej wspomnień tym lepiej - Powiedziała udając troskliwy głos i podchodząc do niego. Owinnik najwyraźniej się cieszył. Zdecydował się jednak odwrócić głowę w jej stronę. - Dotrzymasz słowa? - Spytał skanując ją wzrokiem. - Smoczej obietnicy się nie łamie -Odpowiedziała. - Dziękuję Ignissi - Podziękował wymawiająć jej nie znane imię. One podeszła do niego i nagle uderzyło go w jego pomarszczoną twarz, po czym się odsuneła. Stwór wydawał być się zaskoczony. Nie wiedział co zrobił nie tak. Spuścił głowę chcąc okazać skruchę. Miał czerwony ślad na pomarańczowej skórze. - Nigdy nie mów tak do mnie przy Człowieku!!!! - Wykrzyknęła a demon się skulił. - Ignis, więc to twoje smocze imię? - Leonard się uśmiechną wiedząc że znalazł jej słaby punkt. - Twoje usta nie mają prawa wymawiać tego imienia , a głowa znać! - Krzyknęła tym razem na niego - Na szczęście zaraz i tak je zapomnisz - Podniosła głowę na znak triumfu. Owinnik uznał to za znak. Przestał więc masować swoją biedną twarz. Wyprostował się i złożył dłonie. Wtem w nich zaczęło formować się białe światło, po chwili przybrało formę kuli. Doradca wiedział co to oznacza. Próbował się jeszcze wiercić. Demon był jednak cięższy niż się wydawał. Nie tracąc jednak wiary że może mu się udać zacisną powieki, chroniąc się przed światłem, po czym chwycił piasek w dłoń Ostatkiem siły rzucił nim prosto w oczy kreatury. Ta zaskoczona krzykneła z bólu i natychmiastowo zeskoczyła z klatki piersiowej swojej niedoszłej ofiary. Rzuciła się na ziemie panicznie, starając się pozbyć drobinek piasku z wrażliwych oczu. Leonard podniósł się natychmiast , spojrzał na Owinnika, aż zrobiło mu się go szkoda. - Głupcze! Wszystko muszę robić sama! - Syknęła smoczyca. Nie odpowiedział tylko znowu się skulił próbując wypłakać drobinki piasku. Leonard stał naprzeciw wściekłej istoty, a ona naprzeciw niemu. Chciał uciekać. Chęci okazały się jednak zbyt małe przy gniewie samej Ignis. Nim się obejrzał już go trzymała za koszulę kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. - W tym wypadku zabierzesz swoje wspomnienia do grobu! - Wykrzyknęła złowieszczym głosem pokazując swoje kły. Swoją drugą dłoń przyłożyła do owych kłów i ku zaskoczeniu swojej ofiary ugryzła się w nią odgryzając kawałek materiału rękawa. Wypluła materiał na piaszczystą ziemię. Zdawało się że kończyna zaczyna krwawić. Tak naprawdę tylko przybrała kolor krwi i obrosła chropowatymi łuskami. Szarookiemu zdawało się że widział przez chwilę na czerwonych łuskach białe, okrągłe znamię. Szybko o nim zapomniał kiedy ręka uzbrojona w czarne jak smoła pazury znalazła się tuż przed jego bladą twarzą. - Spokojnie, to będzie szybka śmierć- Powiedziała mierząc z zamiarem przebicia mu na wylot głowy. - Stój! Czekaj! - Leonard w ostatnich chwilach próbował coś wymyślić by uratować skórę, tych sekundach żałował nawet tego że zrezygnował z magii - A Obietnica!? Ręka nagle znieruchomiała a nawet się cofnęła. Mordercze spojrzenie smoczycy też się zmieniło. Drzewa wokół kołysały się powoli a piasek wydawał dźwięk pod naporem ciężaru, niebo zapowiadało się pochmurne na nadchodzącą noc. Natura nie wydawała się przejmować tym co się tu i teraz działo. - Powiedziałaś że smok nie łamię swojej obietnicy .Obiecałaś że ściągniesz ze mnie klątwę! - Uratowały go sekundy , jakby nic nie powiedział już leżał by trupem, z dziurą w głowie barwiąc piasek na czerwono. - Widzę że jesteś uważnym słuchaczem. Tak smocza obietnica jest Święta i smok musi jej dotrzymać choćby za cenę życia -Ta zasada była ponad nią, żałowała że tak często się odzywa. - Skoro ją złożyłaś to może to zdejmiesz, i tak mam zginąć. I tak nikt mnie nie usłyszy... - Ale! Smocza obietnica tyczy się też drugiej istoty . Musi ona dotrzymać warunków, inaczej obietnica jest nie ważna! - Mówiła stanowczym głosem . - Miałem być twoim przewodnikiem, czyż nie!? Nauczę cię wszystkiego co wiem o ludzkim świecie! Obiecuję, tylko ściągnij to przekleństwo! - Szarooki był zdeterminowany by przeżyć. Stracił i tak zbyt dużo powietrza i wody i nie wiedział co straci pierwsze. Przytomność, czy życie? - To prawda. Czy jesteś jednak gotowy znieść wszystko co spotkasz u mego boku? Czy zniesiesz śmierć jaką za sobą niosę? Jesteś pewny że tego właśnie chcesz?! - Spytała go. Nie był to jej morderczy, ani pogodny ton głosu. Właściwie był pełny grozy, ale i czegoś więcej. Przez moment zapanowała cisza. Cisza której nie ośmielił się przerwać wiatr ani Owinnik który siedział gdzieś skulony w krzakach patrząc na owe przestawienie wystawione na deskach tego świata. - Tak jestem pewien!- Wykrzykną chcąc uwolnić emocje jakie na nim ciążyły. I faktycznie się od nich uwolnił. Po tym jak został zrzucony na piasek i stracił przytomność. Ostatnie co widział to dwie postacie stojące przy nim. - Zrobić coś dla ciebie? - Spytała ta skulona. - Tak usuń mu, me smocze imię z pamięci- Odpowiedziała, bezbarwnym głosem. Po białym rozbłysku zapanowała ciemność i jak się zdawało, długo nic... * I tak oto niczym feniks z popiołów wstało słońce, rozpoczynając nowy dzień. Dzień który był oderwaniem od monotonii zwykłych mieszkańców miasta Ostii i okolic. Pozwalającym uwolnić się od codziennej rutyny i ciężkiej pracy. Dziś nikt nie pracował, nikt się nie martwił. Mężczyźni toczyli beczki z winem, kobiety chodziły z jedzeniem, wystrojone w jasne suknie z długimi koralami na szyi. Artyści znikli z ulic, rozpływając się bez śladu ustępując miejsca scenie i kolorowym dekoracją. A wesołe dzieci nosiły kukły i odgrywały sceny z mitów i legend tej krainy. Tak oto mieszkańcy szykowali się do obchodzenia ostatniego dnia lata, by pożegnać złotych Bogów. Nikt nie wydawał się narzekać wszyscy wydawali się uradowani. Tak oto mieszkańcy szykowali się do święta obchodzonego hucznie przez trzy dni. Nawet złotowłosy nie był zmartwiony mimo tego co spotkało go cztery dni temu. Nie martwił się przeszłością, przyszłością czy tym co krążyło mu do nie dawna z tyłu głowy. Po mimo czucia pustki z braku jednej jedynej myśli na temat jednej istoty. Zachowywał się jednak jakby nic nadzwyczajnego go nie spotkało. Wielmożny hrabia Edward również obchodził owe święto . W związku z tym wszyscy służący mieli wolne. Jedyny dzień w roku kiedy można było zapomnieć o wszelkich smutkach i skupić się na tu i teraz. Nawet stary Dared zamkną swój warsztat i zmusił swoją pomarszczoną twarz do uśmiechu . Całego wydarzenie nie rozumiała tylko jedna istota. Nie wiedziała czemu ludzie skupieni tylko i wyłącznie na swoich sprawach nagle rzucili wszystko i chodzili uradowani. Nie rozumiała po co rozwieszają ozdoby, czemu dorośli dają więcej swobody swoim młodym niż na co dzień. Nie wiedziała czemu posępny Dared się uśmiecha-Skąd tyle w nich radości?- Pytała w myślach. Jak oni nagle zmienili swoje nastawienie? Siedziała samotnie na schodach swojego tymczasowego mieszkania, ubrana w zwykłą lianą suknię. Ludzie spoglądający na nią, byli zmieszani widząc jej wygląd. Z początku obawiała się że mogła nie ukryć swoich smoczych cech. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu siebie nic takiego nie spostrzegła. Leonard pomagał rozwieszać dekoracje. Z zajęcia i dobrego nastroju wyrwało go uczucie gorąca na szyi. Wpierw złapał się za szyję . Nie czuł na niej gorąca, piekło go od środka. Wyczuwając że nie jest sam powoli odwrócił się spoglądając na wierzę ratusza. Zegar wybijał dokładnie dwunastą gdy pod nią stała ona. Stała z założonymi rękami spoglądając prosto na niego. Wydawało mu się że czegoś od niego chce. Na jej widok wszystkie wspomnienia związane z ostatnimi wydarzeniami wróciły. Pobladł, a Andegora nadal tam stałe nie ważne ile razy mrugną oczami wmawiając sobie że to sen, a może koszmar. Czuł że powinien do niej podejść. Oderwał się więc od swojego zajęcia i podszedł do niej, nie pewnym krokiem, mając nadzieję że nikt nie zauważy jego niepokoju. Gdy się zbliżał zielonooka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ale co w jej wypadku oznaczał uśmiech? Nie wiedział. - Czyli przybyłam w dobre miejsce, jeśli cię znalazłam – Stwierdziła, podkreślając że go szukała. - Po co tu przyszłaś? I dlaczego szyja mnie piecze? – Pytał zaniepokojony. - Cóż nie sądziłam że będzie ci to przeszkadzać. To znamię przysięgi. To co czujesz to znaczy że cię wzywam- Odpowiedziała. - Co mi zrobiłaś? – Nie do końca rozumiał o czym ona mówi. - Sam złożyłeś przysięgę zgadzając się na konsekwencję związane z nią – Na każdym kroku przypominała mu o ostatnich wydarzeniach. - A jaki miałem wybór? – W każdej innej rzeczywistości wybrał by przysięgę. Za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć przedwczesnej śmierci. - Mogłeś wybrać śmierć. Czyżbyś chciał się wycofać? – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy . Czuł że byłaby zdolna zabić go nawet tej chwili i w tym miejscu. - Czego chcesz? – Wolał z nią się nie dyskutować. - Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Zachowujecie się dzisiaj jakoś dziwnie, choć nic się nie specjalnie dzieję – Obiegła spojrzeniem cało to miejsce. - To ty nie wiesz? Dzisiaj ostatni dzień lata. Dzień w którym Złoci Bracia odchodzą - Złoci Bracia? Słyszałam o nich. To ci wasi Bogowie urodzaju i letniej pory? Czyż nie? – Wydawało mu się że ludzcy Bogowie nie są dla niej obcy. - Widzę że nie wiesz za wiele o tym co się tu dzieję. Muszę ci to wyjaśnić?- Spytał czując znużenie że będzie musiał jej o tym opowiedzieć. - Wręcz nie masz wyjścia. Leonard usiadł więc , zielonooka usiadła obok niego zupełnie milcząc. - Mam nadzieję że wy smoki, wiecie o istnieniu Bogów. - Tak znamy waszych Bogów. Macie Panią wiosny, Dwóch Braci lata, trzech Wędrowców jesieni. I cztery duchy zimy. Co ma to jednak do rzeczy? - Bardzo wiele. Dziś jest dzień w którym złoci bogowie odchodzą i aby ich godnie pożegnać obchodzimy dzień pożegnania lata, jak co roku. Ludzie tu wierzą że gdy się godnie ich pożegna, to niczego nie zabraknie jesienią. Dlatego urządzamy wielki festyn trwający trzy dni. Jeden dzień dla Solema, drugi dla Aesta , a trzeci by przywitać jesiennych jeźdźców. - Ci wasi Bogowie muszą być dla was bardzo ważni, jeśli urządzacie święta na ich cześć. - A wy nie macie swoich Bogów? – Zdziwił się Leonard - My nie mamy Bogów w których mielibyśmy wierzyć. Nikt nie musi nas chronić . To.. – Nie skończyła rozpoczętego zdania gdy przed nimi pojawiła się Lady Kadii w ubrana w jasno różową suknię oplecioną złotą wstęgą. Leonard natychmiast wstał, smoczyca zrobiła dokładnie to samo. - Lady, miło nam cię widzieć! – Leonard skiną głową. Blond włosa znów powtórzyła ten gest. Po zachowaniu swego przewodnika domyśliła się że kobieta którą wcześniej poznała musi być kimś stojącym wyżej w ludzkiej hierarchii. - Mi też miło cię widzieć, i ciebie też Andegoro. Nie przygotowujesz się do święta? Gdzie twoja suknia?- Wysoka kobieta spojrzała na jej lianą suknię która ni jak dorównywała ubraniu Lady. - Ja... - Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, nikt wcześniej nie krytykował jej wyglądu w ten sposób. - Andegora jest tu od nie dawna i nie zna naszych zwyczajów. Może ty ją wprowadzisz w nasze tradycje Lady? – Szarooki przerwał milczenie swojej jak się wydawało Lady Kadii, towarzyski. - Doprawdy? W takim razie musisz iść ze mną! Mamy nie wiele czasu a ty jeszcze musisz się odpowiednio ubrać – Służące które przyglądały się z boku natychmiast podeszły do Ignis . - Nie ma takiej potrzeby! – Złotowłosa zaprotestowała , nie wiedząc jak powinna się zachować w takiej sytuacji. - Owszem jest. W ten dzień każdy musi obchodzić to święto! A je cię w nie chętnie wprowadzę. Poza tym mam u ciebie dług – Kobieta wydawała się być inna dla Ignis niż na początku. Czuła od niej pewność siebie i gotowość podołania każdemu zadaniu. - W takim razie muszę się zgodzić- Tym razem to ona nie chciała negocjować z człowiekiem. Powlókłszy się za Lady Kadii rzuciła groźne spojrzenie Leonardowi, który złapał się za szyję w odruchu myśląc że ona rzuci jakieś zaklęcie . Gdy jednak odeszła poczuł ogromną ulgę że ma ją z głowy na resztę dnia. I tak cztery kobiece postacie wędrowały na tle miasta, przemieszczając się między wielokolorowymi budynkami. Jedna z nich szła tuż obok prowadzącej, mimo że miała ochotę się wycofać na tył, nie mogła okazać tego co obecnie czuła. Nie pewna istota czując się jeszcze bardziej przytłoczona niż zwykle spojrzała pytająca na szatynkę. Raz ją spotkała. Wiedziała że straciła ojca i mimo że na początku spotkała ją całą we łzach. Teraz widziała osobę które nie przejmowała się stratą bliskiej osoby, niczym smok zostawiwszy swoje zmartwienia daleko w tyle. - To, od czego zaczniemy? – Spytała ciekawa tego co będzie dalej. - Najpierw znajdziemy dla ciebie coś do ubrania. Twoje czerwona suknia jest niczego sobie ale nie pasuję to dzisiejszego święta. Zaś to coś co masz teraz na sobie, kompletnie do ciebie nie odpowiada twojej urodzie, a przedrzymskim jest zbyt skromne- Wydawała się wiedzieć o czym mówi. - Niestety nie mamy czasu by cię zmierzyć i zamówić ci suknie. Ale myślę że znajdziemy coś dla ciebie na targu. Tak targ to na tę chwilę dobry pomysł Ignis zaniepokoiła się gdy usłyszała o mierzeniu. Nie wiedziała co to słowo oznacza, a;e to kojarzyło jej się z strzelaniem z łuku. Uspokoiło ją że jednak gdy dowiedziała się że nic takiego nie musi robić. Wybrała długą oranżową suknię z czarną koronką. Wydała jej wygodna i zakrywająca wszystkie nie chciane „detale" Ucieszyła się kiedy Lady postanowiła za nią zapłacić. Z drugiej strony nie rozumiała dlaczego ktoś wydawał własne monety za nią. W tym czasie do miasta przybywali okoliczni mieszkańcy wsi, a także dalecy podróżni, odwiedzający swe rodziny. Przybyli o nie by raz na jakiś czas się z nimi spotkać a potem odejść, choć pewnie znajdą się też ci którzy będą chcieli zostać. Leonard stał przed własną szafą i myślał nad tym jaką rzecz wybrać na spalenie. Zgodnie z panującym zwyczajem w święto Złotych bogów trzeba było wybrać przedmiot z którym wiążą się złe wspomnienia i emocje po czym rzucić to do ognia płonącego na placu głównym. W ten oto symboliczny sposób miało się zapomnieć o wszelkich nieprzyjemnych wspomnieniach. Były to różne rzeczy, broń jeśli dotyczyło to ran lub morderstwa nią dokonaną. Ulubiona zabawka rzucona do ognia świadczyła o złym dzieciństwie, bukiet kwiatów o zdradzie lub truciźnie. Ludzie w tę noc palili więc wiele rzeczy a ogień palił się jeszcze następny dzień dla tych którzy nie zdążyli. Trzeciego dnia gasł. Blond włosy jednak nie wiedział co wybrać. Spojrzał na zakurzone księgi na szczycie szafy. Od bardzo wielu lat chciał je spalić. Bardzo chciał to zrobić. Rzucić je w gorące płomienie i pożegnać przeszłe wspomnienia. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nigdy nie miał odwagi, z obawy że ten którego najbardziej się obawiał mógł by przyjść w gniewie za odrzucenie darowanego prezentu . Był też jeszcze jeden powód. Księgi te przypominały mu że za wszelką cenę musi uniknąć śmierci, nie może umrzeć. Za każdym razem gdy na nie patrzył nachodziły go nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Odwrócił więc głowę w stronę okna którego widział ludzi odświętnie ubranych, dzieci dorosłych i starców, wędrujących do centrum miasta. Mimo obaw postanowił wyjść i do nich dołączyć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach